Race against TIME
by ThomasFan4839
Summary: Mordecai and Cj were on a perfect date until a masked man pushed them into a parallel world where everyone they know have changed. Its either they stay at the parallel world or save their world. Its a race against time and the clock is quiet, not tick tocking.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Don't look at back.

**Hey guys! the name's Thomas and this is my first regular fanfic, I still have a crossover fanfic I'm working on. This story is about Mordecai, Cj and Margaret drama, Rigby and Thomas friendship, yada yada yada. So enjoy the story, review your comments and hate the story.**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

An alarm made a loud noise waking up a blue jay called Mordecai and a racoon called Rigby.

Mordecai did his morning stretches and he stood up. "Rigby, come on man. Benson will flip out if he find us late." Mordecai said and Rigby sent clothes flying in the air as he woke up.

"Arrrhhh, what's the use of calling us to be at steps if he doesn't show up." Rigby said, angry at Benson.

"Stop being a wuss and let's go outside." Mordecai said as he went to the kitchen, followed by Rigby. As they approach the kitchen, they saw Benson entering the kitchen behind them.

"Oh hey Benson, what's up?" Mordecai asked as he making cereal. "Is something wrong?" Rigby said with a full mouth.

"Three-day off payday, fellas." Benson said, imitating one of the Good Fellas' quotes.

"WHAT?!" Mordecai and Rigby said unison.

"I'll be gone for four days to my one year anniversary with Audrey in New York so here your cheque." Benson handed them their cheque and he walked out of house. Mordecai and Rigby stood still for five seconds and...

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhh" Both of them said their catchphrase the same time. "So Mordecai dude, are you ready to beat Muscle Man, Hi five ghost and Pops on a hot chilli pepper eating contest in the guy's night." Rigby asked Mordecai as he puts on his shirt that says 'Chilled Boss' with a red pepper man who is sitting relaxed in his office.

"Ooowww, about that. I can't make tonight because I promised Cj I would take her to a date tonight in that new Italian resturant." Mordecai sadly said. "That's why I did the extra work."

"WHAT?! We've been planning this for a month now you backing out." Rigby angrily said to Mordecai, who is watching TV. "This is like the seventh date and when was the last time you've been on a guys night?"

"Dude, you don't understand the life of having a girlfriend. You have to make her happy. Anyway, how about we watch the Zombie vs Mummy and Seducer marathon, seven hours of eating brains and turning zombies into stones." Mordecai said, imitating the actor's voice of the movie.

"Fine, only if I have my grilled cheese sandwitch." Rigby said as he rushed to get his grilled cheese sandwitch. After he returned, He and Mordecai started watching the movie.

Seven Hours Later

The TV was bright as the ocean, Zombies and Mummies were clashing, candies and chips were littering the table that the packed chips and candies covered their videogame console. Mordecai woke up from napping and saw Rigby staring at the TV, not blinking, not moving. "Dude I'm twenty minutes late until my date so I'm going to get ready." Mordecai got up the sofa and took ten minutes to clean himself up. He headed straight for the door and went outside, got in the cart and went to II Costoso to meet Cj.

Perfecto Chez Resturant

Cj waited for Mordecai to arrive by passing time texting her friends. She later saw Mordecai entering the resturant and she smiled when looking at her boyfriend wearing formal clothes. Mordecai sat down at their table after he kissed her in the chick. "Hey baby, how are you?" Cj greets Mordecai. "Now you calling names, how about I call you...ah... Hot Cloud?" Mordecai smirked at Cj who was laughing.

"I don't mind. Anyway, I don't remember how we first make out, mind telling me." Cj placed her head to her hands as she was listening to Mordecai.

"Ooo, it was last halloween night when we keep following those kids who were taking other kids' candies. They became scared and ran to their moms. We got in trouble, given a lecture about being mature by Benson and got kicked on the shin by those kids. We relaxed on Make Out Point and we made out for about ten minutes and we forgot to unlock your house for Rigby and Eileen to get home. That's the whole story, Hot Cloud." mordecai saw Cj romantically looking at him. "Is something wrong with my face?"

"No, nothing is wrong with your face. I was thinking of putting this relationship into the next level." Cj said while playing with forks and spoons.

Mordecai almost fell off his chair, "The next level, we did the hanging out, the hugging, the baby kiss and the french kiss. What's next to complete this game?"

"Wait you think this a game to you?!" Cj furiously shouted at Mordecai, without catching everyone's attention and she gripped the forks and spoons.

"No!, I meant like a videogame, it's got levels and stuff. Its a boyfriend joke I heard from Rigby." Mordecai started sweating, thinking about something that can go wrong.

"Oh well, I'm sorry for shouting you." Cj calmly lose grip of the forks and spoons.

"Don't sweat it. Anyway, what do you mean the next level?" Mordecai curiously asked.

"Oh I don't know. Its a thing the boyfriend must figure out." Cj sadly said.

"Oh okay, anyway wanna ditch this place and head out." Cj nodded and they both got out of the resturant. They first went to Cheezers to buy grilled cheese sandwiches, they layed mini golf and lastly went to the arcade. After that, they went to the children's playground to chillax.

"So Cj, what do you always wanna do in life?" Mordecai asked as they were swinging on the swings.

"I don't really know. I just want to spend the rest of days with my parents and you, especially my mom." Cj looked down with a sad face.

"What's wrong with you and your mom?" Mordecai curiously asked.

"We have a bad relationship since she married my step father who was my worst teacher in high school. He treats me like I'm his servant and now my mom is in hospital. I bought myself a little house here and here am I, with you." Cj whiped tears as she was crying about how her life was moving so fast. "Look Mordecai, thank you for being my boyfriend and being there for me. I love you Mordecai Quintel." Cj smiled at Mordecai.

"I love you too Cloudy Jay." They started to lean at each other closer and closer but until..

"Well well well, Mordecai. You have grown well." A masked man appeared behind them and he was wearing a cloak.

"Who are you?" Mordecai scaredly asked.

"The guy who will turn this world into my world. With one move, I can make a world without mourning, crying or fearing. A world where everything is control by me, its like everything in my dream is being felt by others. And I need only two people to transfer with some guys I need in that 'parallel world' to make this plan work." The masked man chuckled at them while they were scared.

"How will you do this?" Mordecai asked the masked man.

"Easy, the moon. It will spread around the world at night even though some other places are day. I have only nine days to complete this plan and the world shall be mine!" The masked man laughed crazily and opened a portal.

"What's this portal for that for?" Both Mordecai and Cj stared at the portal, losing focus on the masked man as he pushed them through the portal.

"Aahhh!" Both Mordecai and Cj screamed as they were sent to another dimension.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Finding Skips and everything.

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter and I will add more words than the previous chapter so yeah hate the story. For those who have ipod or a really cool device, enjoy it before THEY give it to your sister.**

A portal opened and Mordecai and Cj were sent flying out of the portal. When they stood up, they saw that...nothing has change. They where on the same place they where, the town was bright because of lights.

"That's strange, why there are lights when the time is..." Cj checked her phone and found out the time was, "20:00!"

"Wait, before we came here, the time was 00:45. Then this is possibly the parallel world." Mordecai stated that to Cj.

"The parallel world, that masked man was right. No, no, no. He included that we have nine days to return to our world and save both worlds." Cj stated to sweat from stress.

"Hot Cloud don't stress, we'll find a way to return home. Speaking about stress, I think I know someone who can help us?" Mordecai shot a smirk to Cj while she was confused.

"Who is it?" Cj finally asked after she thought of people who can help.

"Skips, he told me and Rigby the story where he was sent to a parallel universe but I forgot about it. If we found him, we will return to our world." Mordecai said as they started to search the town for the park. The only problm was, the shops, the park and other places where not in their places.

"Wait a minute, if the Twin Peaks mall was suppose to be here, then why there is a resturant in its place?" Cj asked Mordecai.

"We're in a parallel world, everything here is opposite from our world." Mordecai answered Cj's question.

"When did you started to know these things?" Cj looked at Mordecai as she waited for an answer.

"I used to watch these sorta movies in my high school days." Mordecai remembered watching Naruto Shippuden: Road to Ninja.

"You know, if you thinking of a flashback, I can't see it. Cj said while chuckling.

"Ok, come on let's continue our search." Cj nodded and they searching the mall, nothing has change exept for some teenagers wearing retro clothes. They saw the Fun Fun Zone and they went in the building and they saw the energetic woman was bored. "Hello welcome to the Fun Fun Zone, if you are here to pick up a kid, come on in. If you want to get in the zone, not picking up a kid then you will need a kid to get in." The bored woman said to Mordecai and Cj.

"Oh no, we were just exploring. We're tourist." Mordecai said to the bored woman.

"Do you think I'm dumb, I saw you a few months ago when you brought that racoon kid here. And this lady was here to use the ladies room." The bored woman said to Mordecai and Cj.

"Oh sorry. I guess we don't remember because we travelled a lot." Mordecai said to the bored woman.

"Yeah whatever, bring a child or go away." The woman said getting tired of Mordecai and Cj.

"We'll just go, bye." Cj said and grabbed Mordecai out of the building before he was ready to open an arguement.

"Why did you grabbed me out of the building, she can't treat her customers like that." Mordecai said wanting to go back and argue with the woman.

"Baby look, I'm tired and I need my beauty sleep. We can find Skips tomorrow but for now, there is the apartment from our world behind me. Now let's go to sleep!" Cj frustratedly said to Mordecai and he nodded looking scared of Cj's bad side. They went in the apartment after they checked in and went in their apartment. It had a cool TV, a clean kitchen and bathroom, coffee maker on the table, two rooms and a nice view.

"This is better than the one on our world." Mordecai said to Cj.

"Did you slept here?" Cj asked Mordecai.

"Margaret used to live in the other apartment." Mordecai sadly said as he mentioned Margaret.

"Oh her. I don't like really like her anyway." Cj stated to a suprised Mordecai.

"Why do you hate her?" Mordecai asked Cj.

"She took my position from Milten University. I applied before her but they thought she was better than me. She is just a poor kid and-Shut up, Cj." Mrdcecai silenced Cj.

"Nobody, talks about Margaret that way, not even you." Mordecai said furiously.

"Oh look at him, what are gonna do now, date her?" Cj sarcastically asked Mordecai.

Mordecai looked at the roof before he answered that question. Cj looked at him and figured it out. "Wait a minute, don't tell me you used to... date her. Mordecai Quintel, did you dated Margaret?!" Cj said while she had put a strong grip on his right hand.

"First of all, you are hurting my right hand. And yes, we used to date, it lasted until she got the Miten University position." Mordecai said as he remembers the memory.

"So you figured to hide it from me because you don't want it to interfere in our relationship. Just try to be honest in your life, damnit!" Cj shouted a Mordecai.

"No, I hid because I knew you would be a bitch and make this little scenario a big story." Mordecai said not realizing what did he said. He saw Cj running to their room and he shortly realized what he said and went to the door and tried to barge in, only to found out that the door was locked.

"Come on Cj, I'm sorry for calling you a bitch, I was tied so I couldn't think well. I have a special sorry gift for you and if you opened the door, you will receive it on the bed." Mordecai waited for an answer but she didn't answer. Mordecai decided to sleep on the couch. While in their apartment room, Cj silently cried on the bed, thinking about Mordecai, she cried herself to sleep.

DAY ONE OF NINE

The sunlight hitted a face that was asleep and Cj woke up. Cj thought of Mordecai and she went to the living room to check him. She opened the door of the bedroom and founded out that Mordecai was not on the couch or anywhere in the apartment.

"Mordecai! Where are you?!" Cj shouted for Mordecai but he wasn't at the apartment. She sat down the couch and think about this.

Mordecai sat down on a chair of a regular Coffee Shop as he enjoyed his cup of coffee. "Ahh, enjoying a cup of coffee in 11:00. No Cj, No Benson and No Mar-Mar-Mar..." Mordecai stopped talking once he saw the girl he thought he will never see in a long time, Margeret Haddad, his ex-girlfriend.

"Eileen, clean up at table 03." Margaret said in a some kind of spiritual voice.

"Don't tell me what to do, dilweed." Eileen brutishly said to Margaret and she did what Margaret told her to.

"So Margaret has a stress-free persona while Eileen has a biker persona, I see." Mordecai said, keeping those words in mind, but didn't notice Margaret coming to him.

"Hey Mordecai, so where's Rigby and what are you doing here in am?" Margaret asked confused after she kissed him.

"Ah..ooh... Its a long story." Mordecai told Margaret only that.

"Scooch over, I love a long story." Margaret undressed her uniform and Mordecai scooched over and he extreme started sweating and blushing.

"Dude, we've been dating for two months and you're still afraid of me." Margaret chuckled after she said that.

"Ok, somethings are weird but here it goes." Mordecai explained everything, how he and Cj ended up dating, how they both were sent here , what must be done in order to save their normal world, everything. Margaret looked at him with a confused face but ended up kissing him on the beak. "As you said, Skips is the solver of messes. How about I go with you to Skips and he can answer your questions. If you're the normal world Mordecai you think you are, then I guess I want to go with you on your adventure." Margaret said to Mordecai.

"Did I mention Cj, my real girlfriend." Mordecai said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't care as long I have you." They looked at each other for a split moment. But that went well, exept Eileen smashed the hands at the table, ruining the moment.

"Hey Skinny Toothpaste, tell that sad-named loser Rigby to give my leather jacket with I specifically told him to wash it." Eileen said that before she walked away.

"In my world, she is a smart, cool and shy girl. But I guess in this world, she's the opposite." Mordecai said.

Margaret chuckled and she grabbed her car keys inside her uniform. "Come let's go find Skips." Margaret said as they both drove away to the park.

**End of the chapter. Sorry for the cursing, I needed that spicy drama. Will Mordecai and Margaret found Skips? Will Margaret believe Mordecai? Will Mordecai dump Cj for the parallel world Margaret? Will my xbox ever be fixed? Found out in the next chapter. Remember to read, hate and review the story. **

**$ Thomas gone $**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tai Kwan Losers.

**Hey dudez and dudetz, who are reading this, I'm on a bad mood right now because of some people who don't wanna read my story or reviewing it. But I don't care, I specifically told you to hate this story. Anyway, This chapter is about something. Spoiler Alert: I'm on the third chapter. Hehe. Read, Review and Hate.**

Mordecai and Margaret arrived at the park. There were weird events that hppen during their coming. Mordecai almost made Margaret kill both of them by telling what he did when Rigby gave him a unspoken solid in their world. Margaret had a hard time remembering the road to the park while Mordecai didn't know the road because he was not from the parallel world. Mordecai saw a woman breatfeeding her child while they were stuck in a traffic, Margaret told Mordecai that it was wrong for a male to watch a lady that is not his wife breastfeed her child and Mordecai told Margaret that it was wrong for a female to talk about her time when she was showering, I mean like EVERY DETAIL. Anyway, they arrived at the park and saw the park crew, different.

Everyone at the steps lost focus on Benson as he was giving people their wrk of the day and looked at Mordecai and Margaret. "Would you look at that, a fantastic, self-esteemed Mordecai has returned after a two-day absent." Benson spoke like a hippie. Infact he was dressed like a hippie, had a guitar on his back like a hippie and has a '60s fake wig like a hippie.

Skips looked at Mordecai suspiciously. "Where have you been, you big rascal?" Pops asked as he stood up wearing his normal clothes but he didn't use his normal personality but like a simple, old man like Max Tennyson in Ben 10.

Mordecai looked at the guys at the park; Muscle man wore scientific clothes with a pair of glasses on his eyes and his persona was like a scientist. Hi Five Ghost wore a jacket that said 'Halloween master' but his persona was like a scary ghost. Skips wore his normal pants and no shirt or jacket. Thomas wore a football jacket and his persona was like a football jockey. And last but not least and not first, Rigby, he sticked at the no-clothes animal but instead of his ruthless, lazy and messy threat, he was the opposite. He cleaned every spot he's at or sat in, talk about a clean freak.

"Hello there predator, Pops technically thrown you a question." Muscle man said to Mordecai in a scientific voice.

"I was visiting my parents, sorry for not telling you Benson." Mordecai said as he waited for a shouting from Benson.

"Don't worry Mordecai after, you throw yourself in and you'll be rewarded." Benson said while he hugged Mordecai which made him embarrassed, especially in front of Margaret.

"Thank you Michelle for finding our shooter." Thomas said like every footballer always do, forgeting people's names.

Benson remembered something and he just tossed his clipboard away. "Today is Mr. Maellard's Birthday, how could I forget." Benson getting stressed.

"That's what I was trying to say all day but you all were busy." Pops spoke.

Benson thought of some idea. "How about we make him a suprise party, tonight at 20:00. He always likes a suprise and doesn't care about money, Margaret, please call invite your friends too." Benson ran to his office, thinking of a way to lure Mr. Maellard to go to the park without him knowing what's up.

He came back with his clipboard and wrote something. "Okay guys today's agenda is to make a party. I need Muscle Man and Hi Five ghost to set up the party, Pops will get the cake, Skips will set the musical system and I need Thomas to get the special entertainment."

"Aw right, the special entertainment in the hands of the best player of the year, get ready to be sha-tained." Thomas said as he grabbed his football and ran away.

Benson forgot something and wrote it down. "Mordecai and Rigby, you go on and live your free life, you don't have anything to do." Benson said and walked away.

"Aw yeah. Margeret, do you wanna go out, just the two of us?" Mordecai asked Margaret with ease.

Margaret almost nodded but she remembered something. "Sorry Mordecai but me and Eileen are needed at our dojo."

"I didn't know you do martal arts." Mordecai said, picturing her beating someone skillfully.

"Hm, since you and Rigby have a day-off, can you both come to the Tai Kwan Dojo with us?" Margaret begged Mordecai, which confused Rigby because he knows that Eileen and Margaret do martial arts and he knew Mordecai and Margaret were dating but he saw Mordecai asking out Margaret like he was her friend. But he didn't know that Mordecai is not the alternate Mordecai he knows.

"Sure we will go. Can you pick us up in an hour?" Mordecai asked.

"Ok, later." Margaret hugged Mordecai and left him.

Rigby stood beside Mordecai. "What's going on because it seems like you asked out Margaret like you are her friend but you're already dating her?" Rigby asked Mordecai with a confused face.

"It's a long story, anyway, how about we spe- Mordecai, come here." Skips interuppted Mordecai as he called him. Mordecai went to Skips and he looked serious.

"Skips, what's up?" Mordecai greeted Skips.

"How long did you and Cj arrived in this alternative world?" Skips waited for an answer looking frickin' serious.

"A day and a half. I don't get it, why didn't your personality changed in this world?" Mordecai asked shocked.

"I told you that my mind is a steel trap, none shall control this brain. Back to the conversation, did a masked man sent you here?" Skips asked interacting.

"Yes, Do you know anything about this dude?" Mordecai asked now getting interested.

"A lot, now I'm going to tell you a story where a Haddad ancestor and Quintel ancestor made humans and animals work together to save the universe." Skips cleared his throat

**End of another chapter. I know this story has started to get weird, I was going to create a Mordecai, Margaret and Cj story but my imagination took the best of me. Next chapter will be a flashback chapter so yeah, Get ready. I haven't heard about Cj in a long time, I will add her in chapter 5. Anyway, Thank you ben10extreme and Lionlover23, If that's your username for hating and reviewing the story. I appreciate it and keep it up.**

**$ don't start world peace, I like the hating in this world $**

**$ Thomas gone $**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: You say what now

**Hey, the dude who almost kill another person is back. Seriously, I mixed some ingredients if making pizza with meat and... Paint, raw meat and wall paint. Anyway last time we ended up when Skips was about to tell Mordecai about the history of the Quintel clan and Haddad clan. Ok NOW love the story, read, review and hate the story. On to the story...**

**Flashback: 13th century**

The sun shined through the village of animals, which is hosting the animal death matches. If an animal wins, it's family will control the village. The final two stood on the centre of the stage, the crowd shouted for their brawler, the weapons were ready to be broken aside them and the current elders of the village waited for a brawler to be the new leader that will seat on the golden lion-sculptured chair. On the left side of the stage stood a robin named Trevor Haddad and on the right side of the stage stood a blue jay named Devin Quintel. The two are best friends and when it comes to fighting, no one could see them as best friends. The fight started as Devin and Trevor looked at each other damatically, then started fighting physically. After 30 minutes of hurting each other, one bird stood up while the other one struggled to stand up and fell after four times of standing up. A blue jay was cheered by the crowd while the robin was taken by the medical team.

The big screen monitor/tv on the half of the crowd seats lights up and a masked man was shown on the monitor. "Hello animals of the village of Hoshigakure, my name is someone you won't know and I'm here to sent this search this village for the crimson moon scroll to rule the outside world called planet Earth. Since my animals will search for the scroll, they will also add fireworks that will kill people's mind." The masked man laughed evily and the monitor went off. An explosion destroyed an area that was near the crowd that were in the leader tournament and the crowd looked up at the sky and saw huge birds dropping grenades to the village. Animals ran for their lives, hundreds wee killed and few survivored.

The elders of the village opened the office of the leader and took a scroll and were ready to run but they were too late, the masked man killed them both and was about to take the scroll. A stone hitted the masked man's hand and the masked man saw the one who hitted him. Devin and Trevor stood at the office and Trevor fought against the masked man while Devin drawn a happy face image on the wall, he spilt milk on the image and chanted traditional words. A portal opened and Trevor tossed the scroll to the portal and both Devin and Trevor sent their wives to the portal to protect the scroll. The wives and the scroll landed on Earth and the wives destroyed the portal, resulting the animal world to be perished. The wives were the first animals to talk formal english and they passed the scroll generation to generation. Devin and Trevor sacrificed their lives to save Earth and the scroll.

End of flashback.

"And that's the secret history of your family and Margaret's family." Skips said as he finished telling Mordecai about him and Margaret's family.

Mordecai thought about this and he already had questions. "How did the masked dude survived?" Mordecai asked.

"He didn't, the one we facing is the new one that is continuing the plan." Skips answered.

"Okay, if me and Cj are from the original world, then where are our alternative selves that belong in this world." Mordecai desperatly asked.

"I don't know, maybe they are here." Skips looked at the window while he answered Mordecai's question.

"What can I...and Cj do to save the world because we're not ready?" Mordecai asked.

"In order to save Earth, you must do what you always do with the parallel world people you know in your world, like Rigby, if you played video games and mess up your room in your world, then do the same in this world so he can become the real Rigby. Destroyed everything around Benson to make him angry, read old books and listen to old music to make Pops be himself, party with Muscle man and Hi five ghost, lie to Thomas that Benson gave everyone a week off, put college books in front of Margaret in her work shift to make her stress to become herself and make Rigby to go out with Eileen so she could lose her mean personality." Skips answered Mordecai.

Mordecai looked at his watch and founded out Margaret, Eileen and Rigby are waiting for Mordecai outside. "Thanks for everything Skips but I gotta go." Mordecai left with his friends to go to Margaret and Eileen's dojo.

**End of the mashed up chapter. Nothing to say, Se you in the funny pages.**

**$ Thomas gone $**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Tai Kwan loser part 2

**Hey guys and galz, sorry for the delay, brother vs sister problem .Ok before you read this new chapter, I want you to tell what will you do when you are in a car, the doors are locked, keys are broken and a plane will crash on top of the car, answer this you will receive a reward. So here is the new chapter.**

Margaret parked her car as she, Eileen, Margaret and Rigby arrived at the dojo. As they were about to get in, two guys spotted them and went straight to them.

"Margaret, Eileen, its good to see you again. Who are these chumps?" One of the guys asked Margaret and Eileen unimpressed of Mordecai and Rigby.

"These no-good losers are Skinny Butt and Short Freak." Eileen said answering the question.

"Eileen, be nice for once...in your life to be precise. Anyway, Mordecai and Rigby meet Sam and Kris, Sam and Kris meet Mordecai and Rigby." Margaret introduced the four to each other.

Sam is a human who has brown eyes and dark hair. He's in love with Margaret and everyone knows it, even Margaret herself. Everyone knows him as 'Flirty Master' because he asked more than one thousand girls in his life, no seriously, his dad thought him the ways of dating girls since the second grade, before that he hated girls, exept for his mother. Kris is a human who has blonde hair and blue eyes. He is a loisy, clumsy, overthinking, active, skillful person who has whiskers on his chicks. People think that he was raised by foxes, but he was being an idiot by thinking that he can survive by going through a forest by going through trees and he received six long last scars.

Sam looked at Margaret, "So Margaret, are you Google because you are everything I'm searching for." Sam said looking latino like.

"Stop it Sam." Margaret commented at his flirty quote, blushing.

Sam took off his shirt, showing off his abs. "Do you rather touch a guy with six whiskers or a guy with six packs?" He posed like a superhero.

Margaret looked at his abs and felt a feeling that she wanted to touch them. "Is it me or you've been working out." Margaret said.

"Enough with the seductive boy, let's get inside." Eileen said.

Once they got inside, Mordecai and Rigby saw four people inside the dojo, two boys and two girls and they looked at the two.

"Let me introduce you to the others, these dudes are Timmy and Rick and these girls are Cat and Liz." Margaret introduced the others to Mordecai and Rigby as they shook their hands, exept for Timmy who just gave them a death stare.

Timmy is a human who has purple eyes and an attractive, curved, black hair. He is a former high school gymnastics winner, a former spelling bee champion and a current martial arts champion. His great great grandfather is Bruce Lee, he possibily was trained by his grandfather. He doesn't like birds because his father and grandfather were killed by a group of birds, but he only likes Margaret, not like-like, just a simple respect.

Rick is a dog who has green eyes and black hair. He likes girls who are mean, also not like-like, but a simple respect. He's Timmy best friend and they way back. Their mothers are best friends and they both delivered Timmy and Rick the same day, but Timmy is older than Rick by 14 seconds. They share secrets together and they even save money to buy two bikes.

Cat is a human with black hair and black eyes. She often pranks Eileen because that's her life. She takes things seriously and strict when it comes to boys and martial arts. Kris likes her and often find excuses to go somewhere she goes. Since she is a prankstar, Kris and her prank Eileen, which ends badly for Kris or should I say... Kris eats the blueberry pie with his eyes instead of his mouth (for those who don't understand, it means Eileen punches Kris and he gets a blue eye).

Liz is a human who has blue eyes and black hair. She is a sweet, calm person who is related to Benson, but if her alter-ego takes over, she doesn't know the meaning of friendship or calm or please don't hurt me! She doesn't have a best friend, well she used to, it was Cat but they broke it because of Timmy's affection. She always challenges Cat to a sparring session, why, both of them want to impress Timmy. She always shows up late with Timmy usually caring something with her, but Cat does the same thing.

"So Margaret, is Mordecai your boyfriend?" Cat said, embarrasing Mordecai and angering Sam.

Margaret rubbed her arm. "Well its a long story but he's my 'new' boyfriend." Margaret said looking at Mordecai, angering Sam even more.

"Well how about you make me believe it." Kris said.

Margaret blushed. "Come on, Peter. You know I do-..." Mordecai pulled Margaret to his chest and kissed her, tired of hiding their arkward relationship.

Before Sam could talk, a door behind them opened. A man in his 50s with a light brown beard, light brown hair and black eyes was revealed wearing a white short, white sweatbands and white hairband. He didn't wear a shirt, revealing his chest hair. "Students, today you will train how to do a head lock and...who are you gentlemen?" The man asked Mordecai and Rigby.

Mordecai held up his hands, waiting for a handshake. "My name is Mordecai and this is my best bro, Rigby."

"Hello sir" Rigby also held up his hands for a handshake but the sensei had a supsicious look at them.

"Hey I know you two, you both stole the Death punch, Death jump and the Death dump. And you also ruin my job, but you're lucky I opened my own dojo. Why are you here?" The sensei asked the two angrily.

"Sensai right? dude its been a long time. Got fired as a sensei, got fired as a cashier and a chef. Now look at yourself, opening a dojo and becoming a sensei, your life is perfect." Rigby tried to sweet talk Sensai.

Sensai looked at Margaret. "You brought them here I asume?"

"Yes sensei, just for hanging out." Margaret answered Sensai.

"You lucky they I owed them for saving my life." Sensai shook the hands of Mordecai and Rigby. "Ok, forget about the head lock lesson, today we'll do dual matches, including our visitors Mordecai and Rigby." Sensai said. While the others were excited, Mordecai and Rigby exchanged shocked faces.

"Ok, our first match is Margaret vs Cat." Sensai said as the two stood at the centre of the stage, ready to fight. Margaret and Cat began to fight, a kick was made by Cat but Margaret blocked it. Again, another kick was made by Cat but the result was the same. Margaret swinged her leg to Cat's legs but she jumped.

"Step 1 of karate..." Cat looked at Sensai, unaware that Margaret tripped her, this time she didn't miss. "...never lose focus on your opponent, the next match is Timmy vs Rigby." Timmy walked to the stage, looking at a scared Rigby who was sweating.

The match and the two stared at each other. "Step 2 of karate, always confront your opponent first than him or her." Sensai said as Timmy walked towards a terrified Rigby, when he reached him, he picked him up and dropped him down then Rigby whimpered.

"Sam and Mordecai, on the centre, now." Sensai signaled the third match. Sam shot a smirk to Sensai and blowed a kiss to Margaret, which disguised her. Mordecai and Sam stood at the centre.

"You better watch out because the number one ranked martial art champion is in the dojo." Sam mocked Mordecai and made some karate positions. After a 11 seconds fighting positions was over, Mordecai simply kicked Sam at the stomach and Sam lied on the floor whimpering, and the others laughed.

"Step 3 of karate, don't judge your opponent's cover." Sensai said while everyone still laughed. An explosion was heard and people screaming were heard and they all got out the dojo to check what's up.

Once they were out, they saw arrows on the air, hitting some areas and exploding. "What's going on?!" Rick asked flipping out.

"I don't know, how about you ask Sherlock Holmes, Watson!" Eileen angrily said to Rick.

Mordecai looked at Rigby. "I hope Skips knows." Mordecai looked at Margaret. "Margaret, we need a ride to the park." Margaret didn't even think about this and her, Mordecai and Rigby went to the park.

-Once the reached the park, they saw the park house destroyed, Muscle Man's house (since in the real world he's a dirty person living in a trailer, in the alternate world he's clean and has a house) destroyed, Skips' house trashed. They saw Skips and Pops running to them. "Skips, what's going on?!" Mordecai asked Skips.

"Its you. By meeting new people, this world is being casted out of existence." Skips said.

"What are you talking about?" Rigby asked Skips, confused.

"Mordecai, do something that can make you forget about anything" Mordecai looked at Margaret and kissed her, but explosions were still being heard.

"Why didn't it work?" Mordecai asked Skips.

"Because you kissed a alternate person. You have to kiss you-know-who." Skips stated to Mordecai, not revealing the person who he's talking about but Mordecai knows the person and ran to her.

Mordecai arrived at his and Cj's apartment and saw Cj coughing. "Cj are you alright?" Mordecai asked his real girlfriend.

"Mordecai, is that you? I thought you left me." Cj said to Mordecai.

"I'll never do that, now come here." Mordecai kissed Cj for a 10 seconds, forgeting about Margaret, Eileen, their friends and everything else. The explosions stopped.

"Now that's what I call returning kiss'" Cj said to Mordecai. Mordecai's phone ringed.

"Sorry Cj, but I got to take this." Mordecai answered the phone. "Skips, everything's alright?" Mordecai asked Skips whispering so that Cj wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Yes, but you must stay with Cj alone at your apartment. Things are getting serious." Skips said to Mordecai.

"Ok, bye." Mordecai putted down his phone and looked at Cj.

"So Hot Cloud, how about a special hug for my girlfriend." Mordecai said to Cj.

"You already know the answer." Mordecai picked up Cj and they went to their bathroom and locked the door.

"I wonder what plans is he making right now." Skips said talking to himself.

"What was that, Skips?" Benson asked Skips.

"Nothing, I'm just talking to myself." Skips answered Benson.

"Ok, please fix the fountain after you're done." Benson said walking away. Skips stood there staring at the sky.

**Another finished chapter, thanks for reviews, yada yada. See you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Infinite Tsukuyom

**Yoh Dudes and Dudetz or Dawgs or...Catz whatever. Back with a new chapter and I still owe my sister 6 bucks. I watch a show that was similar to this story, but it was convenient, now I have an idea. And I heard a Linkin Park song called 'By Myself', cool song. And I heard a White Stripes called 'We're going to be friends' and a Get Set Go called 'I hate everyone', they're too cool to be listened. Anyway, on with chapter...**

DAY TWO OF NINE

**Mordecai and Cj's apartment**

A phone ringed loudly, the sun beam hitted a Mordecai's face, which woke him up. He picked up his ringing phone to see who's calling, it was Skips.

"Skips, what's going on?" Mordecai asked while yawning.

"I have something to tell you." Skips said sounding seriously.

"Ok, smash the bug." Mordecai said.

Skips cleared his throat. "Mordecai, you and Cj need to act quickly; Do everything you do in the real world with the people you know in this parallel world or the masked man will take action." Skips said.

"Ok but you said that me and Cj must not get out of our apartment." Mordecai said sounding confused.

"Forget what I said. Do it or boom goes both worlds." Skips said.

"Ok, we do it right now." Mordecai said.

"But there's another thing I should tell you: Don't let Cj see you and Margaret together or the masked man will take advantage of her and destroy this world." Skips said.

"Wait, what! You kind of lost me there." Mordecai said looking at Cj.

"Do not let Margaret or Cj see you with Cj or Margaret together. I want you to keep Margaret safe at anytime, anywhere, anyplace. She has a memory we need for you and Cj to get out of here and save the world. Cj also has an anger issue we could use. Protect them with your life." Skips said and he dropped down his phone.

"Wait, why do... damnit he dropped his phone!" Mordecai's shouting made Cj wake up.

"Mordecai, what's up?" Cj asked, too tired to get to the point.

"Its Skips, he said we must do everything we do in the real world with the people we know, here in the parallel world or our world is doomed." Mordecai said.

"Oh, ok. So we'll start in a hour." Cj said standing up, which made Mordecai blush with embarrasment.

Cj noticed him and giggled. "Dude, last night we had sex and you saw me naked, now you are embarrased to see me naked. Sometimes, you are a weird boyfriend." Cj said while stretching her body.

"Who are you calling weird?" Mordecai grabbed her and started making out with her on the wall. Cj tried to push him away but she couldn't resist the tingling feeling. Once the feeling has gotten stronger, she pushed Mordecai away from her and laid on the bed (Since this story is T rated, not M, I'm gonna skip the rest).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A dude entered a hidden cave and went straight to a masked dude that was sitting on a chair, watching some monitors that were connected to some cameras. Those cameras are watching the park workers, Margaret and Eileen's apartment and Mordecai and Cj's apartment.

The masked man laughed as he saw everyone having a good life. "So this is the alternative world, surrounded by fools, not knowing what's going on." The masked man said while chuckling.

He looked at the monitor that was guiding Skips. "Ahh, Skips, the moodiest person in the universe, but the stupidest man in the world. He forgot that my father's best friend is the one that created the scroll. He is the one who entrusted me with the scroll to rule the real world. Skips, I'm glad that you really felt for the old 'blow up the world' trick, what a loser." The masked man said while chuckling.

The masked man looked at the monitor guiding Margaret. "Sweet Margaret, the keeper of the legendary Impure World Reanimation. Once I get hold of her, I'll make her remember the scroll's memory." The masked man looked at Margaret who was opening the Coffee Shop door. Then he looked at Mordecai and Cj, he saw that Cj making breakfast while Mordecai was drawing something he copied from TV. "The two will makea a great bait for my plan, well Cj can help me with her cloud energy so I can control the moon while Mordecai can protect both Margaret and Cj." The masked man said while laughing. He stopped once he saw his henchman.

The masked man turned the chair he was sitting on and faced his minion. "So Rodger, my man, what's the latest update on our plan?" The masked man asked his minion excitedly.

"I did everything you told me to do, Exit 10I.T. will be ready in 24 hours." Rodger said to his boss.

"Perfect, you are the best man in the world, able to heck into the rocket base systems, able to steal some documents of Margaret and investigate Skips. You are my role model. Anyway, how's the plan processing?" The masked man said acting like a mad dude.

"Everything is okay, sir." Rodger said.

The masked man bowed down to his henchman. "You are worthy, my king." The masked man said to his own minion, which made him uncomfortable. Rodger is a bionic robot that is a man, man-bionic. He doesn't know anything about emotions or life because he was built with physical and hatred feelings. His wish is to know what is like to live a human life, what are emotions and what are homo sapiens? That is all he wants to know and love to live with it, but his boss/creator discard him from understanding life because he has a malfunctioning heart core, meaning once he understands life, he can betray his boss just like punching your stomach. He also has a bomb that can blow up the whole New York, that's why the masked man is treating him like a king so that he wouldn't get angry.

The masked man stood up and pressed a red button and a microphone beeped. "T-20 seconds until cave destruction." The microphone said before it started counting down.

The masked man and Rodger started walking out of the cave. "Rodger, contact my two guys, tell them to meet me at the treehouse today." The masked man said as they walked out of the cave while there was 11 seconds left.

"I do it asap." Rodger said to his boss while there was 6 seconds left.

"Operation Exit 10 Infinite Tsukuyomi: begins." The masked man said while the two walked away into a fog and the cave exploded and the flaming stones just dodged the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cj finished making breakfast for her and Mordecai and handed his to him. The breakfast was filled with sasauge, cooked eggs, tomatoes and waffles with ice cream on top. After the were done with their breakfast, they ate dessert, it was a home-made pie and a mini chocolate fountain with sprinkles and all that stuff.

"Wow, Cj babe. When did you became a professional chef?" Mordecai asked Cj while licking the plate of the chocolate fountain and the plate of the home-made pie.

"Since my mother was in hospital, I started doing her favourite hobby in the world: cooking." Cj said as she stared at the TV.

"Ok, I'm done with your delicious breakfast and your delicious dessert now I'm gone. See you later." Mordecai said after he kissed Cj a goodbye kiss and flew off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The park

The park workers, including the real world Mordecai, sat at the steps outside, waiting for Benson to show up. Benson finally showed up after being 5 minutes late.

"Okay my humbled workers, today we'll celebrate 15 years of the park still standing tall. Mr Maellard told me that he'll host a party tonight and I have already organized some good people to set up the party at the Parkside ball. So you can invite everyone you want. Since the park is clean, guess you all got a day off, see you at the ball." After that, Benson walked away while humming a song.

As everyone left the steps, Mordecai and Rigby walked inside the park house. "So Rigby, want to play videogames?" Mordecai asked Rigby.

"Really, Mordecai. I told you before that I don't play videogames." Rigby said.

"Come on, dude. Just for once in your life." Mordecai begged Rigby.

"Fine, just for once. I have to clean my room." Rigby said.

Mordecai gave Rigby the controller and they played Really Real Wrestling the game. Mordecai and Rigby started played and Rigby already got bored. Mordecai noticed him and he let Rigby win.

Rigby was shocked to see that he was good at videogames. "Man, I'm good. Let's continue." Rigby said gtting excited.

They played again and Mordecai, again, let him win. Rigby got really excited. "Here some donuts, Rigby." Mordecai gave Rigby donuts and of course, he ate them. Rigby then felt something weird on his head. "Ahh, my brain is tingling." He said while holding his head.

Mordecai then remember something, 'If the brain of the person you're trying to change, remind him or her the memories you had.' Mordecai thought of a quote Skips told him.

"Dude Rigby, do you know how to get a raise from your boss? Hamboning, Spoonboing. You are the Pizza King, the messiest person I know, meatball sub, we lied about being astronauts, you're the bank shot champion." Mordecai reminded Rigby about the times they had, but it was working slowly then Mordecai thought of something.

"Rigby, ello govner, zombie dinner party the movie, you died iike two time, killed by Skips and me, you love Eileen without her glasses on!" Mordecai finally managed to change Rigby with the last memory.

"Ahh, Mordecai, dude, what's going on?" Rigby said while the dark circle around his eyes were back.

"Long story but Skips will tell you. Come on, let's go to him." Mordecai said as they both ran away to Skips.

**To Be Continued. Stay tuned for more as Mordecai and Rigby go to Skips for help. Will Mordecai change everyone before the party. What will the masked man do in 24 hours? Did you already find the true identity of the masked man? if you still sruggling, read carefully and you will see who it is. See you next time. Remember to review the story.**

**$ Thomas gone $**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Reviving the living

**Hey guys, back with a new chapter, love it, do what you wanna do. This chapter is the continuation of the previous chapter, of you already read it, Mordecai changed Rigby's persona and now Rigby is the 'real Rigby'. On with the chapter...**

"SKIPS! SKIPS! OPEN THE DOOR!" Mordecai and Rigby banged the door of Skips house. He opened the door and looked at the two.

"So Mordecai, you made it through the first person, which is Rigby but it was pretty obvious because you two always spend time together." Skips said.

Rigby shot Skips a confused face. "Ok, what's going on?" Rigby asked Mordecai and Skips.

"Rigby, you're in a parallel world where Mordecai and Cj were sent into. A masked man is trying to blow up both worlds, which is the real world and this parallel world. Everyone's personalities have changed, in order to change them, you must do everything you do in the real world with the parallel world people. Once you do that, your chances of saving the world are the off the chart." Skips explained everything to Rigby.

"Wait, wait, wait, if everyone's personalities have change, then how come your's didn't change?" Rigby asked Skips, getting confused.

"My mind doesn't do crazy things and affect the population of the world. Instead its made out of non-effective portions." Skips told Rigby about his brain.

Rigby scratched his head, "Ok, I will keep that in mind." Rigby said.

Skips gave Mordecai and Rigby cool necklaces, "These are mind protecting necklaces that could protect you from some evil things. Anyway, let's go find the others and cange them." The three ran and encountered Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost.

"Muscle Man! Hi Five! glad to see you guys." Mordecai said while smiling.

Muscle Man took off his glasses, cleaned them and wore them again. "For the last time, I would like to be called Mitch, not Muscle Man. So what do you want?" Muscle Man asked.

"So guys, wanna see where the party's at?" Mordecai asked the two.

"I think I'll brutishly pass." Muscle Man answered him.

"And I don't have time for endless parties." Hi Fve Ghost also answered him.

Mordecai handed the two sodas, which they unknownlingly came behind his back. "Ok, no party but how about sodas"

"Fine but just two sips." Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost opened the sodas and drank it.

"So Muscle Man, do you know who else drinks sodas that is mixed with soap? MY MOM!" Mordecai imitated one of Muscle Man's catchphrases.

Mordecai elbowed Rigby, "Oh yeah, uhm, Fives remember the time when you met Celia, the coolest girl you ever met." Rigby said as Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost shook their heads pain.

"Quick, remind them about the memories the four of you share." Skips told them.

"Ahhh, oh yeah; Guys Night! Night Owl almost made us modern time cavemen, you helped us deliever the lemon tree to Benson, you mentored Rigby, you pranked us on Hi Fives' birthday, well you keep pranking us everyday and we beat you on creating a cool viral video bet." Mordecai and Rigby told the two their memories and Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost fell down to the ground. Moments later, they opened their eyes.

"Ohh, what happened... and why am I wearing cheap nerd clothes?" Muscle Man asked while ripping off the jacket and shirt.

"Where's the party at?" Hi Five Ghost said.

Mordecai smiled as he looked at Skips, "Three down, five more to go." Mordecai said as he, Rigby and Skips ran away looking for Benson and Pops. Eventually, they found Pops talking to Mr. Maellard.

"Pops, how did you started wrestling?" Rigby asked Pops.

"Oh dear, I never wrestl..." Pops shook his head.

Mordecai saw this as an opportunity, "Remember how you finished a whole bottle of milk to be one of the guys, you made the longest jump ever, you told us a story about how a creepy doll almost killed us." Mordecai said.

"Mordecai show you naked." Rigby said as Mordecai punched him on the arm.

"Thanks for sharing the memory, Rigby." Mordecai said while Pops fell down.

Pops opened his eyes, "Owww." Pops whimpered in pain.

"Pops, are you ok?" Rigby asked Pops.

"Well, a little happy rascal story can help." Pops said.

"He's alright." Skips told them.

Mr Maellard shot a confused look, "What did you do to my son?"

"Oh yeah, you love your limousine more than Pops and you always forget Benson's name." Skips said as Mr Maellard just shook his head and opened his eyes.

"Why are just looking at me like that, get back to work!" Mr Maellard said as he walked away.

"Ok, he's back too, let's find Benson and Thomas." Mordecai said as the looking for Benson and Thomas. And like last time, they found them easily.

"Guys, why are you running for?" Benson asked the three.

"Oh, nothing, we're just Thomas became an intern?" Mordecai asked Thomas.

"Yeah do you really want to work at the park. I mean, there are irregular events that always happen once a week, are you willing to put your life at risk?" Rigby asked Thomas.

Thomas shook his head, remembering all the times he wanted to get out of trouble, the times he was bullied by Muscle Man, the times he called his mother, everything. He fell down and whimpered in pain.

"Dude, Thomas, are you okay?" Rigby asked Thomas.

"Aww, yeah." Thomas answered.

Benson looked at them, "Guys, what did you do to him?" Benson asked.

"Nothing and by nothing I mean nothing. Anyway, remember the time when we got you fired by Susan?" Rigby asked him while smirking.

"I'll leave this you, guys." Skips said.

"Not setting the chairs next time! Not setting the chair next time! Ohhhh, Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmm, Wooo." Both Mordecai and Rigby said.

Benson shook his head in pain, "What's going on?"

"Do something that will blow him." Skips told them.

Mordecai and Rigby saw the cart and got in it, they drove forward a tree in full speed and jumped out of the cart. It hitted the tree and it got busted.

"THE CART!" Benson got red, some veins in his brain came out and his eyes got red. "You... You...YOU LOSERS, WORTHLESS, PIECE OF TRASH, NO GOOD SLACKERS, I WANT YOU TO FIX THAT CART IN TWO HOURS OR YOU FIREDDDDDD!" Benson said while Mordecai and Rigby were vibrating.

"Benson, cool down, I'll tell you everything." Skips walked with Benson to the park house.

Skips turned around and faced Mordecai and Rigby, "Go to Margaret and Eileen and change them." Skips whispered to the two.

"What did he say, why does Skips talking like a mime?" Mordecai asked Rigby.

Rigby looked at Mordecai, "What did you say?"

**Chapter finished, review, do whatever.**

**$ Thomas gone $**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: There's always a love triangle

**Hey Guys, I'm back with a new chapter. Now this chapter is about a love triangle, you know what I mean, so if you look behind you right now :| then you look up :| you will notice that there is a cyling. Enjoy the chapter and eat peanut butter mixed with grass, its a great meal.**

Mordecai and Rigby walked on the pavement, only few feets close on the Coffee Shop. "I can't believe we got our hearing back. I mean, it usually takes a day to recover from Benson's shouting." Mordecai said.

Rigby checked his ear, "Yeaqkh, anyway, let's hurry up with this changing people's personalitiies so I can be ready for the party." Rigby said.

They entered the Coffee Shop and saw Margaret and Eileen serving customers. Margaret went to the kitchen and Mordecai and Rigby sat on their favourite table. Eileen saw the two and went to them.

Eileen crashed the tray to their table, "Would you look at this, my two favourite idiots sitting together like a couple." Eileen said to them.

Rigby shot an angry face to Eileen, "Ahh, Eileen, what's up?" Rigby greeted her.

Eileen grabbed Rigby's throat, "What did I tell you about calling me Eileen? I said Miss Eileen." She let go of him.

Rigby coughed, "What is wrong with you four ey..." Rigby was pulled by Mordecai and looked at him.

Mordecai whispered, "Dude, remember, this is not our world, its parallel, everything is the opposite so act like a wimp who is a cleanfreak because that the parallel world you."

Rigby made a shoking look, "Wait, what!" Mordecai pushed Rigby to Eileen.

"So Shortbronie and Toothpick, want the usual?" They nodded as Eileen wrote it down and went to the kitchen. Mordecai searched everywhere for Margaret but that stopped when he saw her sitting in a table filled with dudes, handsome dudes.

"Oh My Gosh, Margaret can be seductive sometimes and that can drag some ues to her." Mordecai said as Rigby noticed him going away.

Mordecai stood before the handsome dudes and Margaret, "Hey Margaret, who are your friends over here?" Mordecai asked Margaret as she scooched over for Mordecai to sit.

Margaret kissed Mordecai in the chick, which made him blush, "Hey Mordecai, let me introduce you to the guys. These dudes are George, Ken and Andre, my colleagues." Margaret introduced the three to Mordecai.

Mordecai shook the hands of the three, "Okay, nice to meet you."

Ken made a suspicious look, "So Margaret, are you two soulmates or are you trying to make George jealous?" said Ken.

George took a sip on his coffee, "That relationship was a joke. I can tell you this Mordecai, Margaret is a party girl who likes to play Ben 10."George said, angering Margaret.

Mordecai shot a confused face, "Wait, what does that mean?" asked Mordecai.

Ken smirked at Mordecai, "Well your soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend had 7 boyfriends in her life and you're the 8th boyfriend." said Ken.

George again took a sip on his coffee, "They dump her once a week because she ignores them and she is seen with another dude. I'm still suprised that you couldn't dump this whore." George said while chuckling.

Mordecai smashed his fists on the table and earned some people's attention, "You're wrong. Margaret is the sweetest, awesomely cool girl I know. Someone who dumps her is the stupidest person ever. I don't care if people say bad things about her, the only thing I care is her. She's the hottest girl you could find, even my best friend Rigby over there is in love with her." said Mordecai.

"Did somebody called my name?" said Rigby in front of them.

"Anyway, my point is that she is that one of a kind girl you could kill someone to kiss her. If you don't love her, then you probably hate yourself or something." Mordecai said.

George looked at Mordecai for a split second, "Ken, Andre, let's bounce." George, Ken and Andre got out of the Coffee Shop.

Everyone returned to their... stuff. Eileen returned with Modrecai and Rigby's food and saw Mordecai, Margaret and Rigby talking.

"Hey idiots and Margaret, what are you talking about?" asked Eileen.

"Mordecai just stood up for me and that was the sweetest thing anyone could have done for me." said Margaret as she kissed Mordecai.

Rigby noticed this, "Mordecai, can I have a word with you?" asked Rigby as Mordecai nodded.

They stood away from Margaret and Eileen, "Dude, what's up with you and the 'alternative Margaret'?" asked Rigby.

Mordecai shot a confused face, "What do you mean?" asked Mordecai.

Rigby rubbed his forehead, "Dude, you know what I mean, the alternative Margaret is not real, the real one is in a university in the states. Okay, besides the alternative Margaret, what about Cj, your current girlfriend?." asked Rigby.

Mordecai sighed, "Well to tell you the truth, I only see Cj as a friend, its like I don't love her but when I kiss Margaret, its like I'm alone in a world with her. Nothing is between us and its my duty to protect both of them, by liking one of them." said Mordecai.

Rigby sighed, "Fine but first of all, haha duty. Second, let's go munch our food before I starve to death." said Rigby.

As the two finished their food, Margaret and Eileen sat with them and they had a debate about Twilight Saga and The Vampire Diaries.

"Come on, in Twilight, they don't have witches. I mean, they are cooler than monsters, robots, pixies and werewolves. Who even loves a werewolf." said Rigby.

Margaret and Eileen raised their hands, "Werewolves are fluffy and comfortable. My dad used give me some stuffed dogs dolls, since then, I loved stuffed animals." said Margaret.

Rigby smirk, "Well I hate them, my older cousins pranked me with a teddy bear on Halloween when I was a kid. I thought it followed me everywhere until I passed out but turns out, it was remotely controlled." Said Rigby.

"Hm, that's why you failed to keep the teddy bear Pops gave you on Parkerversary for a week" said Mordecai.

"At least I didn't have to wear a skirt on Park Opposite Day." said Rigby, earning a punch from Mordecai.

Margaret and Eileen giggled, "Wow, you wore a skirt, that's funny." said Eileen as she and Margaret laughed.

"Yeah, at least I'm not the one who's scared of Friday the 13th." said Mordecai and Margaret and Eileen laughed.

"I'm not scared of a single day." said Rigby.

"Remember in High School when we watched the movie, you slept with your parents for 13 days." Mordecai said.

Margaret and Eileen laughed like crazy, "You know, there is a phobia with that, its called... its called..., Eileen knows it." said Margaret.

"I think its Paraskevidekatriaphobia." said Eileen.

Mordecai thought of something, "What kind of phobia is it?" asked Mordecai.

"Oh its just a specific phobia. Fears of certain objects or creatures such as dogs, snakes or spiders. There are hundreds of these phob... phobi... sorry but I got to go to the bathroom." said Eileen.

She went to the ladies room and stayed there for about four minutes. She returned and saw her three best friends talking.

"Guys, did something happened because I don't feel normal." said Eileen in her innocent, shy, antisocial voice.

"She's back alright." said Rigby. "Your turn, Mordecai."

Margaret started to get confused, "What's going on?" she asked.

Mordecai leaned in to Margaret and kissed her. When he kissed her, he forgot about everything but that lasted until...

"Mordecai!" a familliar voice sounded and the four looked at 'her'.

"CJ!" shouted Mordecai.

"CJ!" shouted Eileen.

"CJ!" shouted Margaret.

"My coffee is cold." said Rigby.

**Cliffhanger, BOOM! Looks like someone broke a chemistry. Will Cj do something horrifying to Margaret? Will Mordecai be able to figure a way to fix his mess? Will I stop laughing about Duty? Review your thoughts and ideas and tune in next time on... I forgot the name of my story.**

**$ Thomas gone $**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Uppity Siders, that means I want to take out all of you. Anyway, this chapter is the continuation of the previous chapter and I remembered that I added a cliffhanger that was quite reasonable. You got to listen to Get Set Go - I hate everyone and White Stripes - We're going to be friends, it will remind you about how you hate everyone and how your life goes as you go to school. Now on with the chapter...**

"Mordecai! What is going on?" asked an angry Cj.

Mordecai sratched the back of his hair, "Oh...ahh... CJ, what are you doing here?" said Mordecai.

Cj pointed, "I saw you kissing Margaret! The person that I hate! What are you going to do now?! Get back together! Dump me for her! Are you going to marry her now?!" shouted Cj while her clouds around her body are shaking..

Rigby stood up, "Ah, Eileen, my coffee is cold so I need another one." Rigby looked at Cj, " Is that you, Cj. Long time no see. I see you and Mor... wait, why is everyone shocked and... Why is Cj turning dark grey?" Evryone turned their attention from Rigby to Cj.

Margaret started looking confused, "Wait, wait, wait, wait, Cj, are saying you are dating my man?!" asked Margaret.

"The kiss didn't change her!" whispered Rigby to Mordecai.

"Duh, you can see it yourself." whipsered Mordecai to Rigby.

Margaret looked at Mordecai and Rigby, "You two! Shup up! You cloud girl, answer my question! Are you and Mordecai a couple?!" asked Margaret getting angry.

Lightning ran around Cj's body, "Me and Mordecai are dating! Some evil masked man sent us in this alternative world so that Mordecai wouldn't protect the real Margaret, who is returning from Milten University. Now Skips told me that Margaret has a hidden memory on her brain which she couldn't remember because of a brain damage that happened when she was two years old." said Cj.

Margaret shot a confused face, "Wait, who told you something about my life?" Margaret asked.

"Skips told me and he's an immortal being." said Cj.

Eileen looked at Cj, "Okay so why are you mad?" asked Eileen.

Cj looked at her, "I...I... AHHH!" Cj instantly turned into a cloud and blowed everything away, destroying the Coffee Shop. People ran out of the building, leaving Mordecai, Margaret, Rigby, Eileen and a destructive Cj.

A door opened revealling the Coffee Shop Manager, "Oh not this again!" The manager said.

Cj created a lightning bolt and threw it to the manager, knocking him out. Margaret saw this and began to breath heavily. Eileen noticed this and she began calculating a plan.

Eileen finished thinking, "Okay guys, I have a plan." said Eileen. Cj then threw another lightning bolt to Mordecai, Margaret and Eileen's cover but they managed to go to another cover.

Cj saw Rigby hiding behind her, "Oh Cj, remember the time when you...you... please don't kill me!" said Rigby while whimpering. Cj blowed Rigby away and he landed on the wall. "The bones that were not broken earlier, they're sure broken now." said Rigby as he falls down.

Mordecai saw Rigby falling down, "Eileen, I think you should hurry up with your plan." said Mordecai.

Eileen took a broken window glass and gave it to Margaret, "Okay guys the only way to stop Cj is by reflection. I want you Margaret to trashtalk Cj while I'm gonna wake up Rigby. He will help you doing it so that she will get angry and lose control. Once that is done, I will give Margaret a signal to blck herself so that a lightning block could hit the mirror and the lightning bolt will hit her. After that, she will black out, meaning she will get tired and return to her normal state and Mordecai will retrieve the manager to a safe place. We got one chance at this so don't mess it up. Now go Margaret.

Margaret stood up, "Hey Cj, Your mom is fat that people wouldn't let her enter the aeroplane." said Margaret as she dodged Cj's lightning bolt.

Eileen crawled her way to go to a knocked out Rigby, "Rigby! Rigby! Wake u." shouted Eileen and Rigby woke up.

Rigby opened his eyes and stood up, "Eileen, is it over?" asked Rigby.

Eileen shook her head, "No but I want you to help Margaret do something that could anger Cj." said Eileen.

Rigby was confused, "Uhm, Why because that's the least thing we have to do." said Rigby.

"I'll explain later, now help her." said Eileen.

Rigby ran to Margaret and helped her trashtalk Cj. Mordecai saw this as an opportunity to help Margaret and Eileen's boss and went to him. He saw the man's chest was red and he couldn't wake him up so he dragged him to a safe place.

Rigby and Margaret continued to trashtalk Cj until they ran out of words but they finished at the right time and Cj lost control. Eileen gave Margaret the signal and Margaret grabbed the window glass and shielded herself with it. Cj threw a lightning bolt to Margaret and it hitted the window glass but the bolt returned to Cj and it hitted her, knocking her out.

The four walked to a knocked out Cj, "We did it! Eileen, your plan worked. You are the coolest girl ever. Breaking Margaret's car window, fixing our parkerversary gift and stopping Cj from killing us. You are the best." Rigby said while Eileen blushed and Mordecai and Margaret chuckled.

Mordecai looked at Cj, "So what will we do with her?" Mordecai asked.

Eileen held her hands above her waist, "Don't worry, I'll take her and our manager to the hospital and phone the people that fixed our Coffee Shop before." said Eileen.

Rigby saw the eye-contact Mordecai and Margaret are giving to each other, "Eileen, how about we 'go' phone them now." Eileen knew what he was saying and the two went to the Coffee Shop kitchen.

Mordecai looked at Margaret, "So, see you at the Parkerversary Party tonight." said Mordecai.

Margaret nodded, "In the meantime, want a croissant?" offered Margaret.

Mordecai nodded and the two went to the Coffee Shop kitchen.

At The Party

Mordecai and Rigby stood there, watching people having a good time. The party was boring, only speeches and memories of the park were done. The two watched Margaret, Eileen and Cj laughing and talking. Cj broke up with Mordecai and apologised to Margaret and Eileen. Then they saw Thomas watching Muscle Man and Starla smooching, which disguised them. Then they saw Hi Five Ghost and Celia talking about a movie. Then they saw Quips telling Skips lame jokes and they finally saw Benson, Pops and Mr Maellard talking.

The two opened their sodas and drank them, "Ahh, at least I protected Margaret from Cj but Skips told me that it was my duty after all." said a chilled Mordecai.

Rigby laughed, "Haha! duty."

**End of the chapter. What did you think? great or what. Anyway, review your thoughts and stuff. Tell your friends about me and my story, if they already know me, then that doesn't do any good, get some new friends who don't know me or like me and tell them about me and my story.**

**$ Thomas gone $ **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Time to Club and Bowl

**Hey Uppity Siders, that's my new welcoming thing, back with a new chapter. I think this story will end in chapter 15 but like the pros say, "What's a story without a sequel". Anyway, this chapter is basically about Margaret and Eileen. I would like to see a Regular Show episode, just one episode where Mordecai and Rigby don't appear. Since Cj replaced Margaret, it can be about Cj and Eileen . Now enough of my babbling and on with the chapter...**

**At the Coffee Shop**

Day Four of Nine

Mordecai and Rigby sat on their usual table, eating croissant and drinking coffee. Mordecai and Rigby were quite bored of their day off. Yesterday, it was nothing but work. Since everyone's personalities were back to normal, Benson stated that though they are in a parallel world, they will continue working at the park parallel world or not. Suddently, Margaret and Eileen came to them and sat down at their table.

Margaret took Mordecai's croissant and ate it, "You know you owe me a croissant." said Mordecai while closing his eyes.

Margaret chuckled, "Well you owed me for riding my car sometimes." said Margaret.

Mordecai opened his eyes widely, "Did I say owe, I meant to say owed." said Mordecai.

Eileen sipped Rigby's coffee but he didn't mind, "So guys, I heard that there's a new dayclub nightclub on town. Wanna go?" asked Eileen.

Rigby shot a raised eyebrow look, "Since when do you care about clubbing?" asked Rigby.

Eileen looked up to think of a flashback, "Well after Margaret's party at the ballroom, I realised that I should start becoming social and stop reading books all day, everyday." said Eileen.

Rigby smiled at Eileen and she noticed it so she blushed. Rigby quickly realised what's going on and he just broke the eye contact moment. "So Mordecai, are you and Rigby wanna party?" asked Margaret.

Mordecai remembered something and felt regret, "Uhm..sorry girls but me and Rigby betted Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost that we will eat chilli type foods and if we fail to do it, we'll do something embarrasing everytime when we are in a crowded place." said Mordecai.

Margaret felt sad, "Oh, okay, sorry for wasting your time." said Margaret. "Wait, how about tonight we go bowling, the four of us?" asked Margaret.

Mordecai smiled, "That's a cool idea, we'll meet there at 7pm." said Mordecai.

Eileen took Mordecai and Rigby's cups and plate, "But Margaret, George's dad owns the alley and its Wednesday, George, Ken and Andre, the three are the manager remember." said Eileen.

Mordecai suddently shivered at the though of George, Margaret's ex-girlfriend, a buff dude with muscles bigger than a watermelon, the name sounds fine but the man growls strongly.

Margaret rolled her eyes, "I don't care if he babysits the alley Wednesdays or not. We are going to play bowling, one way or another." said Margaret.

Rigby held up two fingers, "Well actually two ways or another. One is to play bowling and two is to challenge them if they don't want us to play." said the reasonable Rigby.

The three quietly looked at Rigby at the moment but they agreed that its quiet correct to challenge them.

The Coffee Shop manager looked at Margaret and Eileen, "Girls, break time is over." said the bold man.

Eileen took the tray that was filled with cups and plates, "See you tonight." said Eileen as she and Margaret went to finish their job.

Mordecai stood up, "Well guess that's our queue to leave, is your mouth freezing for the chilli challenge?" asked Mordecai.

Rigby nodded, "Yeah, I ate ice cream and drank ice tea." said Rigby.

Mordecai stopped at his track, "Dude you know, though they call it ice tea, it doesn't mean its ice cold." said Mordecai.

Rigby looked at him, "Don't judge me. Let's just go." said Rigby as they got out of the Coffee Shop.

Mordecai and Rigby opened the Park house kitchen door and saw Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost looking at them so they did the same (a dramatic background song played). They continued to give each other a silent look until Muscle Man pulls out the sheet of the chilli dogs, chilli burgers, chilli buns, a juice maker, chilli spices and green and red peppers.

Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost smiled when they took a chilli dog and ate it, no whimpering was made after eating a chilli food. Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other and Mordecai took knife cutted the green and red peppers piece by piece and they ate them, no whimpering was made. Muscle Man and Hi Five chuckled at them and they took the chilli dogs, chilli buns, chilli burgers and the chilli spice and they combined them together and they ate eat, both Muscle Man and Fives started sweating (I don't know if ghosts can sweat).

The game continued with the four munching the chilli products. Few moments later, the four were now sweating like they had four rounds of running the whole Great Wall of China.

Rigby's eyes wide opened, "Ahhhhhh! I think my heart is on fire!" screamed Rigby as he ran for the tap but Mordecai grabbed him.

Mordecai looked at him, "Rigby! No liquid until we finish this rubbish." said Mordecai as Rigby whimpered.

Muscle Man chuckled, "Already giving up, Rigby. What happened to Cold blooded Rigbone." said Muscle Man while laughing to Rigby but he just ignored him.

Mordecai thought of something and whispered his idea to Rigby and he didn't like it at all, "I won't do that, its beyond the temperature of the sun." said Rigby.

Mordecai stood up and took the chilli dogs, chilli buns, chilli burgers, chilli spices and the green and red peppers and mixed them together in the juice maker.

"Oh no bro!" said Muscle Man.

(The dramatic background music became loud)

Mordecai poured the mixed chilli products in two mugs and gave one to Rigby, who gave up trying to say no to Mordecai. The two drank their mugs and finished them.

Mordecai and Rigby closed their but nothing happened, "That was not pretty bad." said Mordecai.

Rigby nodded, "Yeah, its like drinking the toilet water/sewage but the water is hot." said Rigby.

Muscle Man's eyes widened, "What! you kidding me, right?" asked Muscle Man.

Mordecai handed him the leftover of the juice maker, "You're welcome to try." said Mordecai but Muscle Man shooked his head.

Rigby smirked at Muscle Man and Fives, "Guess we won. Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh!" both Mordecai and Rigby chanted their catchphrase.

Muscle Man growled, "Don't worry Five, we'll get them next time." said Muscle Man as he and his companion walked out of the house.

Mordecai and Rigby grabbed their stomach and they suddently passed out.

**End of Chapter 10! I reached the homerun chapter and the crowds goes wild! Ahhhh! Anyway, update me your thoughts and I'll get ready for the next chapter.**

**$ Thomas gone $**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Time to Club and Bowl 2

**Hey uppity siders, I'm back with new chapter. I was gone for 3 or 4 days because I've been watching Naruto videos at YouTube. I finally know what is the Sage of the Six Paths. Anyway, on with the chapter before I go back to watching Naruto Videos.**

Mordecai and Rigby lied down on the floor. Then the two heard a loud yell that was quite daily to them, "Mordecai! Rigby! IDIOTS! WAKE UP!" yelled Benson as he poured a big bucket of water to them.

They opened their while they were wet, "Benson, Skips, wh...wha... What happened?" Mordecai asked.

Benson turned red, "You losers ate some chilli products food and passed out due to stomach ache. I mean, who even eats chilli flakes?!" Benson asked the two.

Rigby raised his arm, "Remember that day we knocked yo... We don't talk about that anymore. In the future, we'll probably laugh it out but this is not the future. Now clean this mess or you are FIRED!" Benson said as he inturrupted Rigby and stormed off.

Rigby lifted up a bowl of chilli buns, "I hope that the bees can eat spare some chilli buns to the striking queen bee, haha I gotta tell Eileen that." said Rigby.

Mordecai looked at Rigby, "Bowl! Spare! Striking! Eileen!" Mordecai said but not after he remembered something, " Rigby dude, its 6:50pm and we're supposed to meet Margaret and Eileen at the bowling alley for bowling in 7pm!" said Mordecai as they both went to the bathroom. Mordecai got in the shower first but Rigby went to Pops' room to use his bathroom. They both finished in three minutes and they made a quick change. They finished that and then they got in the cart and drove their way to the bowling alley.

When they arrived, they saw Margaret and Eileen arriving with Margaret's car. Margaret kissed Mordecai on the chick, which made him blush.

Margaret saw this, "What... Just because Cj broke up with you doesn't mean you can't date anyone." said Margaret.

Mordecai rubbed the back of his head, "Well, in my world, you didn't want to be my girlfriend because you accepted your university scholarship and you didn't like a long distance relationship." said Mordecai as he looked down while remembering the memory.

Margaret looked at Mordecai, "Don't worry Mordecai, the 'real' Margaret will return to you and when she does, waste all your time on her." said Margaret as she and Mordecai romantically looked at each other.

Rigby and Eileen ran between them, ruining the moment. They also went in the building and saw George, Andre and Ken munching burgers while other people played bowling. The alley was packed and they saw one left spot so they went to George to play bowling.

George saw the four coming to him and glared at Mordecai and Margaret, "Hear comes the let down couple of the universe." said George as Andre and Ken turned their attention to the four.

Margaret looked at George, "We need lane 7 to bowl so can you give us the bowling gears?" asked Margaret nicely.

George scratched his head, "Hmm, let me think about it... NO." said George while Ken and Andre laughed.

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "Dude, we just wanna play bowling." said Mordecai.

Eileen held up her arms, "Yeah, you can't just do that." said Eileen.

George yawned, "I thought this conversation was already over. Now get out of here." said George and he and his friends returned to their conversation.

Rigby smiled, "Ok we'll go. But what about a challenge?" said the smirking Rigby as he looked at George. Everyone, I mean everyone in the building, looked at Rigby, exept the confused Mordecai, who was looking at the people who were staring at Rigby.

George stopped at his track and turned around and looked at Rigby, "You challenge me! On a bowling match! Are you out of your mind?!" said George.

Rigby shot a smirk to George, "Technically, yeah I'm not inside my mind." said Rigby.

George chuckled, "I don't have the time to play with a kid." said George.

Rigby cleaned his nails, "Ok, I guess Pops was right; Chickens always runaway from the big guys. And by chicken, I mean you." said Rigby.

Everyone looked at George, "Oooooooooooooooo!" everyone said.

George looked at Rigby, "So you think you're a though guy, huh. Well, fine. Me and my guys vs you and your players in a bowling match in 10." said George.

Rigby chuckled, "Stipulation time; if my team wins, free burgers and French fries for all." said Rigby as everyone cheered.

George shot a suprised look at Rigby, "What, my dad will kill me if we're out of stock...fine. But if my team wins..." George whispered his stipulation to Rigby.

Rigby looked at his friends and then he smirked, "Deal" Rigby and George shook hands and Rigby, and everyone, returned to what they were doing.

Mordecai suspiciously looked at Rigby, "Rigby, what the heck did George say to you?" said Mordecai.

Rigby played with his hands, "Well, he said that if we lose, Margaret will have to date George again." said Rigby.

Margaret's eyes widened, "WHATT?!" yelled Margaret.

Rigby held up his arms, "Don't what me! It's either me and Mordecai jump that tall cliff at the park, which we will die doing it!" shouted Rigby as Mordecai almost punched Rigby but he thought about it.

Margaret started getting angry, "Ow I'll arrange your death now." Margaret jumped at Rigby but Mordecai and Eileen held her.

Rigby crawled away from her, "Control yourself, woman!" shouted Rigby.

Eileen tried her best to hold Margaret, "Come on, how about you kill him after we win." said Eileen.

Margaret tried to push Mordecai and Eileen away from her, "After we win! That will be the day!" said Margaret.

Mordecai also did the same as Eileen, "What's the big deal with this guy, why does everyone keep saying that George is the master of bowling?!" said Mordecai.

Margaret finally calmed down, "Its because he doesn't know how to lose a bowling match." said Margaret.

Eileen sighed, "It means that he hasn't lost a bowling match since he started playing it. No one has ever defeated him, even that captain of the Park Strikers." Eileen finished Margaret's reason.

Rigby rolled his eyes, "You mean Benson, yeah, he couldn't beat Pops." said Rigby.

Mordecai punched Rigby, "No drillbeat, she means Skips." said Mordecai.

Rigby shortly realised Mordecai's saying and he and the rest of his friends looked upset.

Margaret looked at George, who was laughing with his friends, "I guess we just have to lose the match so I can be George's girlfriend again." said Margaret and everyone looked down with defeat.

(Imagine that the screen is dramatically turning black)

"No!" The three friends looked at Rigby who smashed the table.

Rigby opened his eyes, "I didn't come here to lose a bowling match because I'm a loser. I'm came here to lose or win a bowling match because I am a winner. I don't care if George is the best, I care because we can be number one. There is no 'I' in team but the is 'we'. When you turn the 'm' upside down, you get a 'w' and you add it with the 'e' which makes 'we'. We got Mordecai's spinning skill, my 'rotating the world' maneuver, Eileen's smart strategy brain and Margaret's...thingie." said Rigby while Mordecai and Eileen smiled but Margaret didn't took her compliment well.

Rigby stood up, "So what do you say guys, are you with me?!" asked Rigby.

"Yeah!" the three shouted.

Rigby made a dramatic angry face, "I didn't hear you!" said Rigby.

"Yeah!" the three shouted louder than before.

Rigby closed his eyes, "Oh sorry, is that an ant I hear?! Now for the last time, ARE YOU READY?!" shouted Rigby.

"YEAHH!" yelled the three.

Rigby raised his fist above his head, "Now let's take down that loser George." the three also raised their fist high.

George looked everywhere, "Did somebody say my name." said George as his friends raised the shoulders for no.

Moments later, everyone gathered together to watch the bowling match.

"Hello folks and welcome to the friendly bowling match. Its Rigby' team vs George's team for the ultimate showdown cup. Who will win the match? Who will become the best of the best? And can Rigby's team win the match for us to have burgers and French fries? don't ever blink an eye and find out!" The first commentator said.

The second commentator linked his mouth, "I can't wait to have some of those fries."

A referee came between Rigby and George, "Ok slap jackies, you only got ten shots. You need three players to bowl and win the match, Rigby so I can get my burger and French fries." said the ref.

George's eyes widened, "Hey, the ref doesn't cheer for a team, he cheers for both teams." said George as he went to his team.

Rigby looked at his team, "Ok guys, since Mordecai and I are in the team, Margaret! Eileen! only one is left?" said Rigby.

Margaret pointed, "I think Eileen can enter, I'm not good at rolling things." said Margaret.

Rigby nodded, "Ok now let's win this cup so I'll rub it on George." said Rigby.

The match started, everyone cheered for George but no one cheered for Rigby. Andre was the first to bowl for the George's team and everyone cheered even louder.

Andre closed his eyes, grabbed the bowling ball and opened them. He bowled his round and it hitted 7 pins and it made a 3-pin spare.

George smirked, "Andre is the king of spinning so no need of worring." said George.

Andre bowled again and he hitted 1 pin and that pin hitted the other 2 pins, which means he got 2 points for his team. Mordecai was next to bowl and he grabbed the bowling ball and concetrated harder but everyone keep cheering George's team. Mordecai bowled his round and his ball was spinning right, left, right, left and it hitted the centre ball and it also made a strike.

"And Mordecai made a strike for his team. How can George's team respond to that?" said the second commentator.

George glared at Rigby, who was sticking out his tongue, "Oh its on!" said George.

The players kept bowling and bowling until there was only one round left.

"This was a interesting match, since Rigby and George had the same plan, which they let their two players bowl nine rounds, can they break the ice that is freezing the score 14:14. Say, what are your thoughts at this moment, Cole?" said the first commentator.

"Well I can see their plan worked but can they crack the hard nut, the squirrels tried their best it ended as equals. Can George retain his name as the king of street bowling champion or can Rigby erase that name and give us free burgers?" the second commentator said as he kept biting a fan's nails.

George stood there with a bowling ball that was labelled 'You just got bowled out by king George'. He bowled his turn and it hitted 9 pins, leaving the centre pin.

Rigby swallowed his throat as he looked at the smiling George. Everyone cheered for George as he stood still, grabbing his ball and he bowled...

The fans kept quiet as they saw George missed the centre pin and the fans applaused at the angry George. Rigby was next to bowl, he was sweating as hell. He bowled his turn but he missed all the pins. He looked down with shame as the fans kept quiet. He grabbed the finale bowling bowl.

Rigby started getting nervous, "Guys, what if I can't do this? let's just forfeit." said Rigby.

Eileen touched Rigby's hand, "No, we're not quitting. You said it yourself that you didn't came here to lose, you came here to lose or win. I don't care if we win or lose, the only thing I care about is you." Eileen smiled at Rigby and he did the same.

Mordecai smiled, "Yeah, you're a better bowler I know right now, so ice that fool." said Mordecai.

Margaret smiled too, "And let me rub the cup in his face." said Margaret.

Rigby nodded and he looked at the bowling ball. He saw a reflection of Don, his little..and tall brother.

Don smiled, "You are the ball and the ball wants to eat those delicious chicken wings over there." the 'reflection' Don said.

Rigby nodded and he bowled. His ball was rotating like a spinning bottle until...

"Rigby scored a strike and his team wins! Free food for all!" the second commentator said as he and the fans cheered like crazy people for Rigby.

George punched his fist, "Ahh! Boys let's get out of here. I hate Rigby." The three stormed out of the alley.

Rigby was lifted by the fans and they kept tossing him up. Margaret and Mordecai ran for the food area, "Free food for all!" they both said as they tossed burgers and French fries to everyone.

Mordecai noticed something, "Hey, where is Rigby and Eileen?" asked Mordecai.

Margaret giggled, "I heard them saying 'I love you' to each other and they headed for the car." said Margaret as she made out with Mordecai on the beak.

Mordecai then thought of something, "I hope they're not 'wrestling' each other in the car." said Mordecai.

Margaret laughed at that dirty joke, "You naughty dog, you deserve to have a bath." They both laughed for ten seconds and their eyes widened as they ran to Rigby and Eileen.

**Chapter done. Write your ideas and thoughts and I'll write the next chapter. Better go back to watching Naruto vids. See you on the funny pages.**

**$ Thomas gone $**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13: And they say clouds don't see everything.

**Ola Uppity Siders, back with a new chapter. Anyway, I'm trying to analyze my story so please give me random ideas, I won't judge your ideas or stuff. However, this chapter is about Cj because she is the female main character. This is the reference of a show I've just watched few minutes ago called... I don't remember the name and the plot but I only know that episode I've watched and it gave me an idea. Now let's move on with the chapter.**

**The Park**

Day FIVE of NINE

The park workers sat quietly at the outside stairs waiting for Benson to give their jobs.

Mordecai looked at the clouds, "So... have you guys heard about that new park worker?" asked Mordecai.

Skips nodded, "Benson said that she will be joining us today." said Skips.

Rigby's eyes widened, "Wait, the newbie is 'girl', it seems like she is the first woman to work at this park." said Rigby.

Skips looked up, "Well, she's not. There was one woman who was the same as Thomas; a goat, a shy girl, park manager's helper. But one day, the former park manager cracked her good girl bone and she completely destroyed the park." said Skips.

Muscle Man made a shocked face, "She destroyed the park! How did she managed to do that?" asked Muscle Man.

Skips looked down, "She took one of my portions that releases a snowball the ice monster and used it to destroy the park, rings a bell Mordecai and Rigby?" asked Skips while looking at the two.

Mordecai and Rigby whistled while looking away from Skips. Benson finally arrived with his clipboard, "Ok guys, today we'll have a new park worker and I think she will arrive in... Here she comes." said Benson as everyone looked at an approaching silver car.

Mordecai made a suspicious face, "I think I know this car." said Mordecai.

The car stopped and a familiar face to Mordecai, Rigby and Muscle Man appeared.

Benson wrote something on his clipboard, "Ok guys let me introduce you to Cj." said Benson as everyone stood up.

Skips handed out his hand, "I suppose you already know my name." said Skips, which Cj finds it weird to only introduce someone like that.

Cj shook his hand, "Please to meet you Skips, again." said Cj.

Pops handed out his hand, "Hello Wonderland Woman, my name is Pops, pleasant to meet you." said Pop, again, Cj finds him weird.

Cj shook his hand, "Please to meet you too, Pops." said Cj.

Muscle Man just waved his hand, "Hey Cj, nice to meet you again. This ghost right here is Hi Five Ghost but you can call him Fives." said Muscle Man as HFG shook Cj's hand.

Thomas handed out his hand, "Hi, I'm Thomas, the unpaid intern but I guess we'll both be unpaid interns." said Thomas as Cj shook his hand.

Cj looked at Thomas, "Well I don't mind being unpaid, I just want my mom to stop lecturing about finding a job." said Cj.

Thomas smiled, "You too, huh, well if your mom is cooler than mine, let me know if you wanna trade." said Thomas.

Cj giggled and realized that her and Thomas were still holding hands, so they both let go while blushing at the same time.

Rigby waved at Cj, "Hey Cj, cool to meet you again. Guess we'll know a bit of our selves for once rather than hanging out with you and Mordecai." said Rigby as she shook his hand.

Mordecai stood still while looking away from Cj. She saw him and so she thought about their break-up.

Cj handed out her hand, "Hello Mordecai." said Cj.

Mordecai thought that she was going to runaway crying or destroy him but she just handed out her hand, "Nice to see you again, Cj." said Mordecai as they both let go with the handshake.

After six seconds of arkwardness, Benson wrote something at his clipboard, "Ok...Cj, since you're new here, you get a free day off and I'm pairing you with Thomas. I'll give you the rules later." said Benson.

Rigby rolled his eyes, "Prepare to get bored of your job." said Rigby.

Benson looked at Rigby, "What did you say, Rigby?" asked Benson.

Rigby shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing." said Rigby.

Benson suspiciously looked at Rigby, "Anyway, here are your jobs; Mordecai and Rigby, you are on Snack bar duty. Skips, you have to paint the park house. Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost, mow the lawn. Pops, you will help me to deliver Mr Maellard's packages and Thomas, free day. Pops, let's go." said Benson as everyone went to finish their work.

Cj sat down at the park house after touring the place, it seemed fine to her. She switched on the TV and saw a couple making out. She thought about her and Mordecai's time when they used to make out everyday and she suddenly thought Thomas. Then Thomas appeared behind her.

Thomas cleared his throat, "Ah, Cj, do you wann...wanna hang out?" asked Thomas nervously.

Cj jumped up, "Yes! I mean...yeah sure." said Cj as she got excited. They both got out of the house.

They looked at all the places but they didn't like them so they decided to talk at the Snack Bar. When they got there, they saw Mordecai and Rigby playing with their portable console and they just ignored them sat down at their outside table.

Thomas looked at a kid who was playing with his toys, "So Cj, have you ever seen the latest 'Zombie Dinner Party 2' movie?" asked Thomas.

Cj smiled, "Oh yeah, I like the part when the lights went dark and a zombie took that creepy kid and everyone freaked out." said Cj as she laughed.

Thomas chuckled, "I remember that part, also that one part when ten zombies chased that fat slob guy, I still couldn't believe that he outran those zombies." said Thomas.

Cj chuckled and they both looked at each other. Cj snapped out of it, "Ah, do you love an Anime cartoon?" asked Cj.

Thomas smiled, "Yeah, I got a full Naruto movie pack at home and a Dragon ball Z poster.

Cj chuckled, "Ok, which Anime cartoons do you know?" asked Cj.

Thomas looked up to think, "Ah, I know Naruto Shippuden, Dragon ball GT, Bleach, Pokemon, Bakugan and others, probably many." said Thomas.

Mordecai and Rigby continued playing their game until both of their portable console's batteries were done, "Damn it, I'm done." said Mordecai.

Rigby looked at Thomas and Cj laughing, "Thomas and Cj are doing well." said Rigby while looking at Mordecai.

He noticed him, "Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Mordecai.

Rigby smiled, "Jealous" said Rigby.

Mordecai punched Rigby as he keep looking at Thomas and Cj.

The two were laughing until Cj's phone beeped, she looked at the message and she made a sad face, "My friends just sent me a message about going out for a romantic adventure movie. They will obviously bring their boyfriends and make out in front of me." said Cj.

Thomas realized that this was his chance, "Since you will go alone, care to let me join you?" asked Thomas.

Cj looked at him, "Well, I don't know. We hardly know each other and now we're already going out." said Cj.

Thomas smiled, "It will not be a date but hanging out as friends. Do you rather watch your friends making out with the boyfriends or sneak away from them with me when they start doing it?" asked Thomas.

Cj shortly thought about this, "Then you'll go but for now, let's go check what's going on at the town." said Cj.

Thomas nodded, "Ok, please excuse me as I go to Mordecai and Rigby. I'll be right back." said Thomas as he went to Mordecai and Rigby.

Thomas looked at the bored Mordecai and Rigby, "Guys, I need your help. Me and Cj are going out and I need some tips." said Thomas.

Rigby smiled, "Easy, Cj likes to play games so take her to the arcade." said Rigby.

Mordecai rolled his eyes as Thomas keeps what Rigby said in mind, "Ok, arcade, I got it. I was thinking of taking her to Hot Buns and Wing Kingdom and Taco' clock but I don't know if she would like it. And I'm planning to go to a museum but...Dude, Cj will be bored out of her mind if you take her to those places. She doesn't like restaurants and really dude, museum, what year are you in, 1989. You should cancel your play date." said Mordecai as he interrupted Thomas and they both looked at Mordecai.

Rigby chuckled, "Don't worry, Thomas. Mordecai is just sad and jealous because Cj broke up with her but I'm telling to let her pick the places so that she will like you." said Rigby.

Thomas smiled, "Thanks Rigby, no thanks to the jealous Mordecai." said Thomas as he went back to Cj so they can go.

Mordecai saw the two leaving and became angry, "Typical Thomas, every knows that you can't take a cool girl to a boring restaurant." said Mordecai.

Rigby chuckled, "Jealous" said Rigby as he earned another punch from Rigby.

11pm night.

Thomas and Cj's hang out went well. They decided to not go to the movies with Cj's friends and they just went to different cool places. They arrived at Cj's apartment door.

Cj smiled, "I had a great time tonight." said Cj.

Thomas smiled too, "Yeah, me too. We should do this often." said Thomas.

Cj hugged Thomas, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work." said Cj.

Thomas enjoyed the hug, "Yeah, me too." said Thomas as they released the hug. Cj opened her apartment door and got in. She waved at Thomas and closed it. Thomas walked back to his car to go home, smiling until he heard Cj opening her apartment door, "Cj, did you forgot something?" asked Thomas.

Cj looked at him, "Indeed" Cj kissed Thomas on the lips for about 10 seconds. When she stopped the kiss, Thomas smiled as he saw her walking back to her apartment.

Cj turned her face to look at Thomas, "See you tomorrow, Thomas" said Cj as she closed her apartment door.

Thomas drove off to his home while thinking of Cj and how he can do something to make her be his girlfriend.

**End of the chapter. Chemistry is formulating at Thomas and Cj. Can Cj confess her feelings to Thomas? Can Mordecai move on and focus on Margaret? What will happen to Thomas when Mordecai finds out about Thomas and Cj? Tune in on Race against Time and see how thinks can run out before the time runs out. Remember to review your thoughs and ideas.**

**$ Thomas gone $**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13: Good Times keep rolling._

**Hey guys, I'm back, so I know the story sucks but if you give me any random/out of story idea, I will write it down. In Chapter 20, I'll end the story so I need reviews. Enjoy the chapter...**

Day SIX of NINE

The sun was shining. The birds didn't feel like flying today. Every Air Conditioner was on. And two dudes known as Mordecai and Rigby were raking the leaves.

Mordecai smiled and threw away his rake, "Bam, eat that Benson!" said Mordecai.

Rigby also threw away his rake, "Yeahyeh, done at last, wanna go to the Coffee Shop?" asked Rigby.

Mordecai smiled, "Fine, but just admit it that you wanna go to the Coffee Shop just to make out with Eileen." said Mordecai.

Rigby got angry, "STOP TALKING!" shouted Rigby and the two friends headed to their girlfriends.

They arrived at the Coffee Shop and they saw few customers as always. Mordecai then saw Margaret playing with her phone, "Hey Margaret" He kissed her on the chick as he sat down. Margaret smiled, "Hey Mordecai, there's something I need to tell you, its really important and I think you are not going to like it." said Margaret as she putted her phone down.

Mordecai almost dropped his cup, "Ah, did I mention that Rigby once changed his name to Trash Boat, hahaha." laughed Mordecai while Margaret was looking at him in a serious look that reminds him about his mom when he broke the tv.

Margaret then closed her eyes, "Mordecai, maybe we should not see each other anymore." said Margaret as Mordecai's heart broke.

Mordecai looked away, "So you are ending, huh. Guess Rigby was right, they always tore it down in the last minutes." said a sad Mordecai.

Margaret started getting confused, "Tore it down...last minutes. Dude, I'm not breaking out with you. I'm just saying that because me and George are assigned to complete a history report so how about no talking to me for 3 days." said Margaret.

Mordecai smiled, "Fine, no biggie. Anyway, Rigby and Eileen made some reservations at ll Costoso in 8pm, wanna hang out with me before you start your work?" asked Mordecai.

Margaret thought about it, "Uhm, fine. Meet you there." said Margaret as she stood up.

Mordecai started thinking about the masked man. He also remembered that he and Cj are still in a parallel world. Though the two changed everyone, exept Margaret, back to normal, Skips told them that the memories they shared are not at synch. If they are able to free themselves out of this world in 9 days, the masked man's plan can malfunction and the two will save the world. But if the two failed their plan, the masked man can control Earth and 'get his revenge on Mordecai and Rigby'. Skips also told them to not let Margaret near the masked man or anyone associated with him because she had a highly forgotten memory she doesn't know about ever since she was born so if the masked man has captured Margaret, he could tell her everything and Margaret can sacrifice herself just to seize the masked dude's plan.

Margaret came back with Mordecai's food while Rigby is sitting with Eileen, "Saving the world. Protect Margaret. My life has just began." said Mordecai

Margaret was confused, "Ahh, Mordecai, are you alright?" asked Margaret.

Mordecai scratched his back hair, "Oh yes, everything is what I always wanted after seeing you for the first time." said Mordecai.

Margaret blushed, "Aww, stop making me blush. But, can you tell me a story about how Mordecai met Margaret, make sure it 15 minutes because I'm on my launch break." said Margaret as she sat down while looking romantically at Mordecai.

**Flashback**

The school bell rang, students were running to their classes, teachers were slowly walking to their classes and two troublemakers were sitting in the waiting room outside the Principal's room.

The 14 year old seventh grade Mordecai punched his best friend Rigby, "I can't believe you forgot the spray paint at the principal's car. That could be the ultimate prank ever. But a slob jockey idiot signed his name...our names on it, seriously, who says 'Rigby and Mordo were here' on a secret prank." said an angry Mordecai.

Rigby also punched Mordecai but he didn't feel anything, "That was a mistake but it was your fault because you said I should spray our names so we could be high school kings." said Rigby.

Mordecai punched Rigby again, "I said you should spray our fake names so that we will tell every class student and they'll all respect us." said Mordecai.

An evil thunder sound gave the two a sinking feeling. Mordecai saw his peaceful hippie mother and Rigby saw his beyond furious mother with Don.

Before Mordecai could explain, his mother putted her finger on his mouth, "Don't worry, Mordecai. That's how I met your father. He was summoned by the principal because he boomed up half of the school using chemicals from the 9th grade science class." said Mordecai's mom.

Rigby immediately vanished and his mother's eyes/iris and pupil turned pure white, "Don sweety, there are things you should not see at your age and this is one of them now stay here with Mordecai and pray that your big brother's ears can attach to him until tomorrow." said Rigby's mom as she left the three to search for Rigby.

Mordecai's mom chuckled, "Your mother didn't changed a bit, Don." She said.

Don smiled, "She often takes yoga classes to calm her rage down but everytime Rigby is around, she becomes red coloured." said Don as Mordecai and his mother laughed.

Rigby's mother, known as Beth, came back with Rigby, who was being pulled on his ears by his mom, "So Rigby, grounded for a month, after school, you will return to your room, got it?" said Beth. Rigby nodded and smiled when he heard the school bell crying. Him and Mordecai ran to their class and sat down on their chairs.

The class teacher came to the classroom and cleared her throat for attention, "Ok class, there is new girl who is joining us today and I want to be in your best behaviour. Come in." the teacher summoned the girl into classroom and she was a red robin.

The teacher smiled, "Class, meet Margaret Haddad-Smith." said the teacher as everyone waved at her.

Margaret scanned the classroom for a place to sit and she saw a place next to Mordecai so she decided to sit there.

Mordecai smiled at her, "Hi my name is Mordecai Quintel and that idiot beside you is Napoleon Dynamite." said Mordecai.

Rigby got angry, "Hey! Don't mind that loser, no girl here wants Mordecai to help her with her homework. The name is Rigby Salyers by the way." said Rigby as he and Mordecai continue to argue.

At nutrition time, Margaret hanged out with some girls that where in her class but she often looks at Mordecai and Rigby, how they were able to not ignore her, how they were able to make her laugh, everything about them made her happy that she was attending this school.

The bell rang and everyone was going home. Since Rigby was grounded, his mother picked him up so Mordecai was walking home alone. But luckily for him, he saw Margaret walking alone too so he went to her.

Mordecai tapped her from behind, which made her scared, "Relax, its just me, Mordecai." said Mordecai.

Margaret smiled at him, "Oh, sorry about that. I'm kinda new in this town. So, do you live closer from the school?" asked Margaret.

Mordecai looked at her, "Yeah, about three blocks away." said Mordecai.

Margaret giggled, "Me too" said Margaret.

Mordecai looked at her, he noticed her personality, she was the first girl ever to have a conversation with him, even his sister couldn't stand him. He began feeling a strange feeling about her, his heart was pumping per one second and he began to sweat.

Margaret saw him acting nervous, "Are you ok?" asked Margaret.

Mordecai nodded, "Yeah, everything is fine." said Mordecai.

Margaret looked at him, "So Mordecai, do you have a girlfriend?" asked Margaret

Mordecai started getting really nervous, "Ah, no, why do you ask?" asked Mordecai.

Margaret shrugged, "No reason. Just wanna hang out with you on Saturday." said Margaret.

Mordecai smiled, "Yeah!, I would love to hang out with you! I mean, sure whatever." said Mordecai while Margaret chuckled.

Mordecai felt a weird feeling about Margaret and he finally found out about it. There is one thing Mordecai knows about this feeling and it was really pumping him out; he loves Margaret but he isn't sure that she likes him back though she always show the signs.

**End of Flashback**

Margaret smiled, "Great story" said Margaret.

Mordecai was shocked, "Great! Just great! That was boring and you know that but we met in a boring scenario so how about...we agree to disagree, like critical but stable, its a malfunctioning manoeuvre, extravagant desire...wow, hold your horses, cowboy. What are you saying?" said Margaret as she interrupted Mordecai.

Mordecai scratched his back hair, "I don't know, I saw it on TV." said Mordecai.

Margaret chuckled, "Well, I gotta go. See you tonight." said Margaret as she went to the kitchen.

Mordecai started day dreaming but he was interrupted by, "MORDECAI! RIGBY! COME BACK HERE AND FINISH RAKING THE LEAVES!" shouted Benson over the walkie-talkies of Mordecai and Rigby.

Mordecai stood up and walked away to Rigby and Eileen, who were snuggling to each other, "Rigby, you heard Benson now let's go." said Mordecai as he grabbed Rigby and went back to the park.

Thomas sipped his icy bottle of water and sat down on a chair. As he was about to close his eyes, he saw Cj picking up trash so he went to her, "Hey girl." said Thomas.

Cj sighed, "Hey Thomas" greeted Cj while not looking at him.

Thomas was confused, "Ah, what's up?" asked Thomas.

Cj looked at him, "Ok, let's cut the crap. Last night, that was a mistake." said Cj.

Thomas frowned, "Mistake, I thought you like me." said Thomas.

Cj rubbed her arm, "Thomas, you're a nice guy and you have done cool things in your life, I admire that but...I think it will be better for me...us to stay away from each other." said Cj.

Thomas raised his eyebrows, "What about Benson, he made us partners, are you going to quit now?" said Thomas.

Cj got angry, "I didn't say I was going to quit, I said I don't wanna be friends with you." said Cj.

Thomas got angry too, "Ok, let's rewind yesterday's drama; We met in a fleshy greeting, I asked you to join me on the Snack bar, you agreed to let me join you on your friends' outing, I dropped you at your apartment and YOU kissed me off guard. Now you saying it was all a mistake, are you trying to play with me?" asked a furious Thomas.

Cj wanted to slap Thomas, "I'm not playing with you dammit. Look, let's just forget about it and move on with our lives, got it?" said Cj.

Thomas rolled his eyes, "I'm out of here." said Thomas as walked away.

Cj's anger made lightning bolts surround her body, "He thinks he's perfect, they are all the same; Stevie, Jack, Mordecai, Thomas. Four boyfriends, four no-good king of jerks boyfriends. I hate them. Why am I talking to myself? I need a coffee." said Cj as she went to the Coffee Shop.

Cj burst the door of the Coffee Shop in anger and sat down on a chair.

Margaret approached her, "Hey Cj, are you ok?" asked Margaret.

Sure Margaret and Cj are temporary rivals, over Mordecai but after Cj and Mordecai broke up, she apologised to her and she, Margaret and Eileen became friends.

Cj looked at her, "Yes, No, YesNo, I don't know." said Cj.

Margaret sat down on a chair, "You know you will talk so do it now." said Margaret.

Cj rolled her eyes, "Margaret, not in the mood right now so please." said Cj.

Margaret smiled, "Fine then I'll go." said Margaret as she stood up and slowly walked away, waiting for Cj to talk.

Cj burst into tears, "Fine, I'm not okay, everything is not okay." said Cj.

Margaret sat down beside her, "Its normal for girls to cry after saying that. Anyway, what's wrong?" asked Margaret.

Cj wiped her tears, "Its Stevie, Jack, Mordecai and Thomas's fault. The four made me a complete angry girl." said Cj.

Margaret smiled, "Okay, I don't know who is Stevie and Jack but I know Mordecai and I know you're talking about Thomas, the intern that works at the park so what happened?" asked Margaret.

Cj again burst into tears, "Thomas happened. Last night, we went on a play date and I mistakenly kissed him. Now he thinks I like him but I don't." said Cj.

Margaret thought about this, "Ok, I get your story but, do you love him?" asked Margaret.

Cj looked at the window, "I don't know." said Cj while Margaret looked at her with a serious tone, "Fine, I love him but I don't think it will work out. After my break up, I couldn't cope well. I forgot that me and Mordecai are trapped in this parallel world, my mom and dad are really nice to me, which is not the same in the real world and I now work at the park, of all the jobs, I chose the park." said Cj.

Margaret smiled, "Cj, let me lecture you about life; In every soul lies an alter ego that makes you dumb and DWT. But that alter ego can be clever sometimes, like it can make you decided that you like someone but you don't like him/her. You chose to date Mordecai in the real world because your alter ego said you need him in your life. Now you and him are in this parallel world, doing unnecessary things. If you return in the real world, everything you have done here won't happen in the real world now like Eileen said something to me that I still don't get and I hope you can get it, she said, "do everything in a second". I thought she said that we have to live life faster than light but she wouldn't tell me the answer. So that's why your alter ego can be smart sometimes and yours is quite a homo sapien." said Margaret.

Cj smiled, "Dang speeches. But thanks Margaret." said Cj while wiping her tears.

Margaret giggled, "I think I see your problem. You're angry because of your hatred of boys." said Margaret.

Cj laughed, "Ok now you can stop with your therapist act." said Cj.

Margaret thought about something, "Maybe I can change my dream as a major journalist to become a well-known therapist." said Margaret as the two shared a laugh.

Cj smiled, "Thanks for the cheer up, Margaret." said Cj.

Margaret smiled, "Don't sweat. Hey, how about you come to Ll Costoso tonight with me and Eileen, are you game?" asked Margaret.

Cj rolled her eyes, "Fine I'll come." said Cj as the two continued to talk about...well I don't know.

Thomas sat down on a chair, bubbling about Cj. Ever since their argument over a stupid kiss, Thomas became more violent; pushing a kid, kicking a kid's ball away and he even shouted Benson and Muscle Man, his two trusted mentors. He took a bottle of soda and when he opened it, it splashed him on the face. He got angry and threw it away.

Mordecai and Rigby encountered him, "Dude, is it true?" asked Mordecai.

Rigby was really excited, "Did you shout Benson and Muscle Man using cursing words?" asked Rigby.

Thomas looked away from them, "...yeah, I guess." said Thomas.

Mordecai and Rigby smiled, "Awesome!" said Mordecai and Rigby in synch.

This irritated Thomas, "Dudes, please, can I have some free time?" asked Thomas.

Mordecai was confused, "Dude, are you okay?" asked Mordecai.

Thomas finally gave up, "No, I'm not fine." said Thomas.

Rigby sat down, "What's wrong dude? Still not fine about shouting Benson and Muscle Man?" guessed Rigby.

Thomas rubbed his forehead, "No, its Cj." said Thomas.

Mordecai became interested, "What about Cj?" asked Mordecai.

Thomas looked away, "She kissed me last night and she said that it was a mistake and we argued about it." said Thomas.

Rigby remembered something, "So that explains the loud shouting I heard." said Rigby.

Thomas was shocked, "You guys heard that, argh, guess my mom was right, the 'love at first sight' saying is a complete lie." said Thomas.

Mordecai looked at Thomas, "Dude, that saying does exist. It doesn't matter how you look or how you act in front of girls, the only kind Cj likes are guys who don't take life seriously. Sure she has a tiny temper and has a sensitive heart but that doesn't mean she can't take care of herself. Cj is a girl who doesn't do nature. She is a girl that likes video games, goofing off and a grilled cheese sandwich and she doesn't care about the cycle of life and other emotional stuff. As for you, she admires you and you admire her, you two are a perfect couple and if you act quickly, you might have a chance to be with her forever. The chance I bombed away, the chance that could have made Margaret not to agree on her scholarship, the chance I failed to choose because I was late, too late. But you have all the time in the world to be with her, if you can achieve that time, you and her can be together for eternity or immortality or immortal maximum eternity. Ok that was exaggerating but like Eileen always says, "do everything in a second"." said Mordecai.

Rigby was confused, "How come I don't remember that?" said Rigby.

Mordecai punched Rigby, "Thomas, don't mind Rigby but mind your heart. If you love something, you either set it free or you confess your love to it." said Mordecai.

Thomas smiled, "You're right Mordecai. I love Cj and I know she loves me. I won't give up loving her." said Thomas.

Mordecai smiled, "Ok, now how about you come with me and Rigby to Ll Costoso tonight?" asked Mordecai.

Thomas smiled, "Sure, I'll come." said Thomas.

Rigby smiled, "Great now let's go to Pops for the Brain Freeze contest." said Rigby.

Thomas chuckled, "You're not going to freeze me like last time, are you?" asked Thomas.

Rigby sweated, "No...no, we won't." said Rigby and he took his walkie-talkie and whispered, "Pops, cancel the Cool Cubed plan. Abort the mission, I repeat, abort the mission. Over." whispered Rigby over the walkie-talkie as the three went to Pops.

Ll Costoso

Mordecai, Rigby and Thomas arrived at the restaurant and saw Margaret, Eileen and Cj.

Thomas frowned, "So you invited them too, even her?" said Thomas.

Rigby shrugged his shoulders, "It was the only way to apologise to her." said Rigby.

Cj saw Thomas, "Why did I agree to this?" said Cj.

Eileen smiled, "I wonder why." said Eileen sarcastically.

The six entered the restaurant and went to the register.

Mordecai cleared his throat, "Hello, I made a reservation of six under Mordecai Quintel." said Mordecai.

The register guy saw it, "Ah, you may find your way to table 7." said the register guy.

As they arrived at their table, they saw four sits, "Oh no, we have four sits in this table, hey I see two sits right there. How about me, Rigby, Margaret and Eileen sit in this table while you Thomas and Cj sit in that table." said Mordecai as he pushed Thomas and Cj to the two-sits table.

The night went well, Thomas apologised to Cj and she did the same. The two talked about their favourite things and some stuff until they unknowingly vanished to somewhere...private.

**Finally done. This may be the longest chapter I have written so far but anyway, I finished it. Review your thoughts and stuff or PM me and I'll answer your call. Remember, tell your friends about this story.**

**$ Thomas gone $ **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The story has began...

**Hey guys, back with a chapter, few chapters until the end and I want you to answer this question: when a vegetarian is turned into a zombie, what will be the outcome? answer this question or something but enjoy the chapter...**

Day SEVEN of NINE

A stormy day was headlined on the TV and looks like the facts were true. Rain poured down the Twin Peaks town. Few shops were opened, such as Coffee Shop and Wing Kingdom. Mordecai and Rigby arrived at the packed customers Coffee Shop with their raincoats and umbrellas. They wore off their raincoats and hanged them on the jacket hanger (I forgot the name) with their umbrellas. The two sat on their usual table and waited for Margaret or Eileen.

Rigby spotted Eileen and called her over and she came, "Hey guys, of all the days these customers have to come, they choose the day that is raining, the irony." said Eileen as she sat down at Mordecai and Rigby's table.

Mordecai smiled, "Maybe its because of the Free Euro Wednesday." said Mordecai.

Rigby was confused, "Wait, what's the Free Euro Wednesday?" asked Rigby.

Eileen chuckled, "You've been eating and drinking here, in this Coffee Shop but you haven't heard about the Free Euro Wednesday." said Eileen.

Rigby shot an angry face, "Stop Talking! Just tell me already." said Rigby.

Mordecai laughed, "Fine crybaby. Every Wednesday, the Coffee Shop gives customers free Europe food like Pizza from Italy, French Fries from France and others." explained Mordecai

Eileen chuckled, "And by free, we mean low price." said Eileen.

Rigby raised his eyebrow, "Why did no one told me about this?" asked Rigby.

Mordecai chuckled, "Because a certain someone or manager keeps busting you not finishing your work. And its quite convenient because that only happens Wednesdays." said Mordecai.

Rigby pouted, "Just give some French fries." said Rigby as Eileen went away to order Rigby's food.

Mordecai scanned everywhere for Margaret but he didn't find her, "How long 'staying away' is?" said Mordecai.

Rigby looked at him, "What are you talking about?" said Rigby.

Mordecai looked back at Rigby, "Its nothing. Margaret told me to stay away from her until she finishes her project." said Mordecai.

Rigby rolled his eyes, "So what's the big search for? Its like you looking for a bag that has a million bucks on it." said Rigby.

Mordecai started gaining stress, "Dude! George, her ex-boyfriend is assigned to be her partner." said Mordecai.

Rigby looked at him, "I didn't know George is attending the same college as Margaret's." said Rigby.

Mordecai kept thinking about a scenario, "Dude, can you please stop talking for a minute. I need to think." said Mordecai.

Rigby thought about something, "Hey, I have an idea. How about you go to her and ask her about her dream as a future major journalism. Just go there and say that Benson has asked us to write a documentary about people's dreams. She'll really talk about herself and she'll totally ignore George." said Rigby.

Mordecai smiled, "Rigby, you are a genius. See you later." said Mordecai as he jumped up of his sit and ran to Margaret's apartment.

Rigby smiled, "Genius, me, wrong, Smart Genius, me, awesomely cool." said Rigby.

Eileen returned back with Mordecai and Rigby's food, "Hey Rigby, where's Mordecai?" asked Eileen.

Rigby smiled, "Trying to find an excuse to talk to Margaret. Anyway, good thing he's gone so that we can have our alone time." said Rigby as he pulled Eileen to him and the two started making out.

Margaret wrote something on a paper and looked at George, who was busy texting someone on his phone, "We might finish this quicker if you start helping." said Margaret.

George looked at her, "Trying to find a suitable girlfriend here, bookworm. Someone who supports her boyfriend instead of embarrassing him in front of some jealous girls, rings a bell Margaret? Anyway, its raining outside, no one has the energy to read and learn school work." said George.

Margaret took George's phone and putted it in her pocket, "You'll get it once we done." said Margaret.

George rolled his eyes, "Yes mom" said George and that answer offended Margaret.

Four minutes have passed and the two had 5 equations left. George didn't actually concentrate on the project, he concentrated on Margaret's lips, boobs and butt. He badly wanted to do something about those parts though he knew that Margaret is Mordecai's girlfriend. He leaned in closely to Margaret for a chance of her accidentally kisses him but she stood up and went to the kitchen.

After Margaret has returned, she gave George an apple, "I work with healthy people so no complaints." said Margaret.

George couldn't take it anymore and he kissed Margaret on the lips. Margaret was crept out about this and she slapped George, "What the heck are you doing? I have a fricken' boyfriend, asshole?" shouted Margaret.

George couldn't think of an apology, "Margaret, you don't need that loser. How about we just get back together." said George as he held Margaret and kissed her. Margaret tried to break free but she couldn't fight George's muscular muscles. She also tried resisting kissing him but could she couldn't so the two ended up making out.

Margaret came to realisation and pushed George away, "George, please get out." said Margaret.

George leaned in to her, "Come on, Margaret. We're having a good time. Ditch skinny bones and come back to me." said George.

Margaret got angry, "GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT, GEORGE MOORE!" shouted Margaret.

George made an evil laugh, "Ooo, the full name shouting. Fine, I'll go but... you will soon realise that skinny bones doesn't need you. Once the truth is out, there's no turning back. Hahaha." laughed George as he walked away, leaving a stressed and depressed Margaret.

Mordecai arrived at Margaret's door and knocked. The door was opened revealing a dirty Margaret.

Mordecai thought of a compliment, which was shutting up, "Hey Margaret, Benson told us as park workers to...to...write a documentary about people's dreams...in this community. So can you tell me about your dream." said Mordecai.

Margaret burst into tears and she closed the door but Mordecai putted his foot on the way, "Margaret, what's wrong?" asked Mordecai.

Margaret was tired of keeping this as a secret, "Mordecai, I need to tell you something and this is something that's really heartbreaking, come in." said Margaret as she let Mordecai enter.

The place was filled with paper art like planes, hats and other stuff, all the curtains were closed, water and juices were flowing around the place.

Mordecai was shocked to see Margaret's slob side, "What happened here?" asked Mordecai.

Margaret sat down, "Remembering my days as a six year old." said Margaret.

Mordecai sighed, "Ok, what's the thing you were going to say to me?" asked Mordecai as he sat down beside Margaret.

Margaret sighed, "Mordecai, I did something I shouldn't have done. Ah...ok...when me and George were doing our project as I told you. He...He..." said Margaret as she burst into tears again.

Mordecai already seen where this is going, "What did he do? Did he strangle you? Did he messed with you? Did you and him thrown a party without me? Or did you let yourself go because I'll owe Rigby $5 if you've have that." guessed Mordecai.

Margaret looked at him, "George kissed me...I tried to fight back but...but...I kissed him back." said Margaret as she continued to cry while Mordecai remained still since he heard the 'George kissed me' part. Those words almost killed him, suffocate him, strike him hard as he almost thought of killing himself.

Mordecai panicked, "I...I...gotta go." said Mordecai as he ran away.

Margaret chased after him, "MORDECAI! MORDECAI!" shouted Margaret for Mordecai but he ignored her and she fell down while rain poured on her.

Mordecai walked in a fast pace as he stood at the entrance of the Coffee Shop. He took a peak on the window and saw Rigby and Eileen still stuck on their make outing session and he decided to forget about them. Mordecai then stopped at the park and walked to Skips' house.

Mordecai banged the door for Skips to answer and Skips opened it, "When's your umbrella and your raincoat?" asked Skips as Mordecai pushed him away to enter.

Mordecai looked at him, "How long can me and Cj get out of this damn world?" asked Mordecai.

Skips showed in some blueprints, "It will take a-JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION! SKIPS OR WALKS!" shouted Mordecai as he interrupted Skips.

Skips knew that Mordecai is in an anger mode so he chose to summaries his response, "For about two days left until the teleportation projector is finished." said Skips.

Mordecai got out of Skips' house and went to Thomas and Cj, who were watching an horror movie at the park house.

Mordecai barged through the door and that frightened the two, "Its the swamp monster." both Thomas and Cj screamed at the same time.

Mordecai walked to them, "Guys, if someone needs me, tell him or Margaret to leave me alone." said Mordecai as he walked upstairs and locked his and Rigby's room.

Cj was confused, "What was that all about?" asked Cj.

Thomas shrugged, "I don't know but how about we just go back watching the news right now because this horror movie is not suitable for me...I mean, you." said Thomas.

Cj nodded, "Agreed...Hey!" said Cj.

Margaret opened the door of the Coffee Shop and saw Rigby and Eileen and she went to them.

Rigby saw Margaret, "Holy Grandma's hairy legs, what happened to you, Margaret? I told Mordecai that Margaret will be a party animal one day and now he owes me $5" said Rigby.

Eileen looked at Margaret, "Margaret, what happened?" asked Eileen.

Margaret sipped Rigby's glass of coffee, "Did Mordecai came here after you started make outing each other?" asked Margaret.

Eileen and Rigby shook their heads as Margaret sat down on their table

Margaret cried, "I really messed up. I really messed up. I really me...messed up." said Margaret as those were the only words she could say.

Rigby thought of something, "Eileen, take care of Margaret. I'll be right back." said Rigby as he ran out of the Coffee Shop and straight to the park.

Rigby arrived at the park and opened the door of the park house to see Thomas and Cj watching news, "Guys, have seen Mordecai?" asked Rigby.

Thomas pointed, "He's upstairs but he said he..." said Thomas as he stopped after Rigby ran upstairs to Mordecai.

Rigby knocked at the door of his and Mordecai's room, "Mordecai, dude, open the door please. Margaret needs you. Come on, open the door." said Rigby.

Thomas and Cj appeared behind him, "He said he doesn't want to talk to anyone." said Cj.

Rigby then sat down at the door of his and Mordecai's room and waited for Mordecai to get out while Thomas and Cj watched him strangely.

A door opened and it revealed three guys, "Hey, I heard that you called us." said the first guy.

The masked man appeared and tossed five pictures, "Kidnap the girls and eliminate the old geyser and bring the boys to me, exactly me." said the masked man.

The first guy picked up the pictures and saw the pictures of Margaret, Cj, Skips, Mordecai and Rigby.

The masked man then handed out a briefcase, "You'll need these to help you now go." said the masked man as the guys left the room.

Rodger entered the room and showed the masked man a paper, "I've finished your work." said Rodger.

The masked man stood up, "Good. Now. Infinite Tsukuyomi Operation: Starts Now." said the masked man as everything went dark.

**Finally done. As I said, few chapters until the end and things are starting to get interesting. Read, Hate, Review, do the three rated rules right now.**

** $ Thomas gone $**


End file.
